<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifteen years, One day by lovealexandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750772">Fifteen years, One day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealexandra/pseuds/lovealexandra'>lovealexandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealexandra/pseuds/lovealexandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by David Nicholls’ book "One Day")</p><p>Fifteen years, One Day. Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth properly meet at their University graduation in 2005. This story examines one day of their lives for the next 15 years. Will friendship grow into something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2005</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun turned to dusk on the main capital of King’s Landing. The university graduates of King’s Landing University, flew down the stairs, cheering and yelling in excitement, as three gruelling years of study came to an end. Jaime Lannister strode down the stairs wrapping his arm around Podrick Payne. They both clinked their beer bottles and toasted to the end of study. Jaime howled with laughter as Podrick cracked a joke and drank more from his bottle. It didn’t take long for Podrick to catch the eye of a fellow classmate. Jaime watched Podrick walk across the cobble stone courtyard and began watching the scene before. At the top of the stairs stood Brienne Tarth. She was draped in her graduation attire and stood at 6ft, she had a muscular frame and short blonde hair, which was slicked back and away from her face. She shook her head and sighed in frustration, as she saw her best friend wrapping his arms around Daniela. She strode down the stairs and stood a few steps away from Jaime Lannister.</p><p>“Oh Gods! Come on Podrick! Let’s go!” Brienne said as she sighed under her breath, Jaime chuckled as Podrick continued to kiss the fellow classmate. Jaime turned to catch Brienne’s eye, but she stepped further away from him. Jaime Lannister scoffed and took a huge step towards her.</p><p>“Hello.” He said smiling slightly, Brienne turned slightly and caught his emerald eyes glistening in the afternoon light.</p><p>“H- hello.” Brienne said quietly as she folded her arms and stared down at her feet.</p><p>“He seems to be enjoying himself.” Jaime said as he motioned his head towards Podrick, Brienne raised her eyebrows and nodded.</p><p>“It seems like that doesn’t it.” Brienne said as she inclined her head towards Jaime. He tilted his head and gazed into Brienne’s gorgeous blue eyes. Gods! They’re beautiful!, he thought to himself. He wished the alcohol would piss off , so he could talk to her properly. He coughed into his fist and tried to form his words.</p><p>“You’re umm……. Galladon Tarth’s sister aren’t you?” Jaime asked trying to think of her name, but his thoughts failed him. Brienne creased her eyebrows and nodded in confusion.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I’m Brienne, Brienne Tarth.” She said watching him click his fingers as she said her name.</p><p>“We haven’t met before, I believe.” Jaime said stepping closer to her, he noticed the tiny freckles on her face and her crooked nose.</p><p>“Ah, we have Mr Lannister. Twice I believe.” Brienne said rolling her eyes at him, Jaime creased his eyebrows and shuffled back and forth on this heels.</p><p>“We have?” Jaime asked her. Brienne sighed and began to feel like a broken record, like the one her mother used to have on display in their main dinning room.</p><p>“Yes as a matter of fact. We were in the same Literature class, you came to my brother’s birthday on many occasions and you called me….. what was it again? Ah! That’s right…..”wench” I believe.” Brienne said folding her arms tightly across her chest, as she raised an eyebrow to him. Jaime’s heart froze as he relived the events which she just described.</p><p>“Oh…. Umm yes, I do remember. I’m sorry about that, the umm….. the booze.” Jaime said softly as he raised his beer bottle to Brienne and she slowly nodded in agreement. She excused herself and began walking towards Podrick, who called out to her, Jaime watched the tall blonde walk away from him and he suddenly called out as well.</p><p>“HEY! Um…. Wait a second!” Jaime said as he caught up with her, Brienne sighed and turned to face Jaime Lannister. She tilted her head and watched him smile at her. Brienne gazed at his emerald eyes and his golden locks. She had seen him with her brother from time to time, but he never really spoke to her, until now.</p><p>“I don’t know….. ummm what you’re doing now, but I’m would. No! Um…would you like to umm…. You know get food?” Jaime said biting his lip as his nerves flooded his body. Gods! He thought. Even the booze can’t make him somewhat confident. Brienne gazed at him and suddenly felt dumbfounded. She then raised her eyebrows and inhaled sharply.</p><p>“I’m going out with Podrick for- ” Brienne said before, Podrick crept up behind her and tried to lean on her broad shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Brienne! I’m going home with Daniela. Don’t wait up! ” Podrick said winking at her and saluting Jaime. Brienne stared at the ground and watched Jaime follow her gaze.</p><p>“Seems like you’re on your own now, Miss Tarth.” Jaime said smiling in delight as he felt the confidence return. Brienne raised her eyes to meet his and sighed. She rolled her eyes as he chuckled at his confidence.</p><p>“Okay! Fine! You win! Let’s get some food!” Brienne said as she watched Jaime walk beside, clapping his hands in delight.<br/>“Good! I was worried you were gonna say no, because, I’m starving!” He said chuckling under his breath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jaime and Brienne stumbled into Brienne’s flat and began to laugh uncontrollably. Brienne covered her face with her hands. She shook her head as Jaime continued to joke about the waiter accidentally dropping some food in his lap.</p><p>“Your face was priceless though!” She said as she flicked the lights on and removed her coat. Jaime chuckled along with her and began to gazed around her small flat. He took in his surroundings and found comfort in the small space she called home. She had long fencing swords displayed on her mantle piece with piles of books scattered on the floor. Jaime knew the Tarth family was invested in Fencing and her brother had gone on to compete professionally., but he knew nothing of Brienne Tarth. Jaime stepped in front of the bookcase and gazed at the photos of Brienne with friends and family. Most of the frames featured her brother Galladon.</p><p>“You want something to drink?” Brienne asked as she stepped into the small sitting area and saw Jaime gazing at the photos. Jaime spun around and shook his head.</p><p>“Nah! I’m fine. I’m just…. Oh man! Big day today!” Jaime said as he made himself comfortable on her long couch. Brienne’s heart stopped as he began to shift his weight to find a good position. She wanted to say something, but the shyness overcame her and she continued to stare at her feet. Jaime sighed as he glanced at her. Brienne was shy and reserved, Jaime thought. His thoughts escaped him, as his eyes caught the magnificent art work, behind Brienne in the corner of the room.</p><p>“Gods! That’s……. Incredible!” Jaime gasped as he leaped off the couch and crouched down to view all the drawings on the floor.</p><p>“It’s nothing, just sketches.” Brienne said as she turned and walked towards him. She knelt down beside him and watched Jaime in fascination. His fingers skimmed the surface of the canvases and began studying the strokes and textures of Brienne’s work.</p><p>“This isn’t nothing. Brienne….. you are really talented!” Jaime said to her, as Brienne felt a rush of heat spread across her face and chest.</p><p>“Thank you Jaime.” She whispered as she watched him smiling at her. Less than two hours ago, she was shocked that Jaime Lannister was talking to her and now he was in her apartment. They spent the rest of the evening discussing art, literature and the current events of Westeros.</p><p>“Yea! I don’t know. That Capital has caused many problems.” He said. Jaime laid down on her couch once again. She nodded in agreement and sipped her glass of white wine.</p><p>“It has and my father has felt that burden as well!” Brienne said as she crossed her legs on the couch and bit into the golden crisp.</p><p>“Selwyn Tarth! That’s right! Of course! He is the mayor of Tarth, the Island just off Westeros?” Jaime said as he was testing his geography skills.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right!” Brienne said as she laughed at his dramatic facial expressions. Jaime Lannister and his family, were well known in the country and he came in contact with many people, including Brienne. But this was the first time he spoke to her. He sighed and relaxed on the couch once again.</p><p>“Where do you see yourself in 15 years time?” Jaime gazed at the ceiling and ask the most stupendous question. Brienne’s eyes widened, she thought he would make a comment about her family. She already had the answers pre-planned in her head, as she did many times. Brienne had lived a less privilege life, in comparison to Jaime Lannister. Her height and physique were enough for people to make fun of her. She toss the memories of the past aside and sighed.</p><p>“Ahh, I - I have some ideas, I think.” Brienne quietly said, as she placed the wine glass on the marble coffee table. Jaime sniffled and clasped his hands together. He pointed to the ceiling and commented.</p><p>“I can see myself in the fashion world! Or Famous!” Jaime said smiling and turning his head towards the stunned Brienne.</p><p>“Fa- famous?” Brienne replied twirling her fingers together, as Jaime nodded. He motioned Brienne to confess what her future plans are.</p><p>“And….. what about you!? Tarth’s 2nd Fencing champion!” Jaime said lifting his hand to the ceiling, like he was a journalist working on the next headline. Brienne scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“That’s my brother’s profession. I love it but, no.” Brienne said as she watched Jaime in anticipation. He continued to encourage her and she finally gave in.</p><p>“Well, because you’re so persistent! In 15 years, I can see myself…….. with my own studio, doing art and maybe some writing.” Brienne said quietly, as Jaime slowly nodded his head in reply.</p><p>“Interesting. Our lives are going to change now, aren’t they? No one keeps in touch these days.” Jaime said quietly watching her slowly lie down next to him. He took the risk and touched her hand. Brienne gazed at the ceiling and sighed deeply.</p><p>“I think one has to work at keeping in contact with someone Jaime.” she replied as Jaime grabbed the blanket and placed it over their bodies.</p><p>“And we can still be friends! If you want to, that is. Life after university isn’t gonna change friendship!” Brienne said as she stuttered on her speech, Jaime watched her blush red and roll her eyes.</p><p>“Yea. I’m sure we will cross paths again! I’ll see your brother as well.” Jaime said trying to find the positives in the situation.</p><p>“Mhm hmm. And let’s do something tomorrow, if it’s not raining.” Brienne asked as she turned to face Jaime, who nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. Brienne shuffled her weight on the couch and closed her eyes.<br/>Maybe in the morning she will pinch herself, just to be sure this wasn’t a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne pulled the curtains back and opened the window to let some fresh air in. She recently painted her new flat and the strong fumes were still in the air. She stretched her arms and yawned slightly as she stepped onto the balcony. She began to study the morning sun slowly rising from the horizon. In over a year since her graduation, Brienne applied for multiple jobs across the capital and in other areas of Westeros, but had no luck in securing a job. She wondered if she would ever been employed, or if she would pack up her bags and go back to Tarth. On that last thought, her phone rang throughout her small flat. She stepped back inside and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. </p><p>“Hello.” Brienne said, she rested against the kitchen bench and heard the crackling on the other end of the line.</p><p>“BRIENNE! On finally!” Jaime Lannister exclaimed on the other end of the line. She jumped at his voice and chuckled softly. It had been seven months since Jaime told her, he was leaving King’s Landing for Dorne. Brienne felt a mixture of sadness and delight. She knew how much Jaime wanted to go to Dorne.</p><p>“Jaime Lannister. I forgot what your voice sounded like.” Brienne joked as she grabbed an apple from her fruit bowl and rinsed it under some cold water.</p><p>“Hey…. Don’t be like that. Dorne has the shitest reception! But, I’ve think i’ve gotten through now! How are you?” Jaime said waiting anxiously for her reply. Brienne sighed on the other end.</p><p>“I’m okay! Just another day on the job hunt I guess.” Brienne said sarcastically as she lifted herself onto the kitchen bench. </p><p>“Still nothing?” Jaime asked her, as he titled his head to the side. </p><p>”Yep, still nothing. I’ll find something. Anyway….. how are things with you in- in Dorne?” Brienne asked as she bit into her apple. Jaime Lannister enjoyed the luxury and beauty of Dorne, when he wasn’t at work, he spent his nights out with friends and hooked up with the most gorgeous girls in Dorne. Brienne knew Jaime was very popular amongst the ladies, so it didn’t bother her much. He was her friend. </p><p>“It’s been good! I’m meeting my mum and dad today….. can’t wait for the “get a real job” speech from dad.” He yawned into the phone and sighed. Brienne creased her eyebrows and stared at the clock on the wall. She counted the numbers and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“It’s 2.30pm and you’re still in bed?” Brienne asked him as she jumped off the kitchen bench, Jaime smirked in reply. </p><p>“Brienne, It’s Dorne! It’s different than King’s Landing.” Jaime said as his eyes slowly followed the attractive brunette woman entering his bedroom. He smiled as she gave the mug of coffee to him. Brienne felt like the silence was deafening. </p><p>“Jaime?” Brienne said on the other end, Jaime’s attention was drawn back to Brienne’s voice and he coughed slightly. </p><p>“Sorry Brienne, the reception. Anyway! I want you to see you soon…… and Podrick, Galladon. You know, everyone!” Jaime said as he waited for Brienne to reply, she had feeling deep down, that he was going to say those three magic words. But he didn’t, no man has ever looked at her in that way before. She shook off her dream fantasies and replied softly.</p><p>“I know. Hopefully I see you soon Jaime.” Brienne said smiling slightly. </p><p>“Good to hear you’re well. Say hi to everyone! Bye Brienne!” Jaime said as he hung up and began to sip his coffee. Brienne inhaled and put the receiver down. Jaime hadn’t written to Brienne in five months and Brienne thought he might be busy. Hearing is voice on the phone made her smile, she couldn’t wait to see her best friend again. </p><p>____________</p><p>“Who was that?” The brunette woman asked as she gathered some towels and placed them in the bathroom. Jaime stared back at the phone and began to think of her crystal blue eyes. Why hasn’t she written? He thought. Did he do something? <br/>The brunette woman suddenly coughed and he snapped back to reality. </p><p>“Just a friend from King’s Landing.” Jaime said, the woman nodded and went into the bathroom. </p><p>__________</p><p>Jaime slicked back his golden locks and gathered his keys and wallet. He locked his apartment door and walked down the stairs. He checked his watch and sighed in annoyance as he reached the end of the stairs. He opened the door and began to walk to the cafe, which was two blocks away.  He felt the perspiration on the back of his neck as he quicken his steps. Fuck! They’ve probably been waiting ages for him. As he strode down the cobble walkway, he suddenly stopped and gazed at the beautiful blonde locks blowing in the wind. She still looked so beautiful. He walked over to her table and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Excuse me, Ma’am. Is this seat taken?” Jaime asked her as she spun around and gasped. The woman got up quickly and wrapped her arms around Jaime’s body. </p><p>“Jaime! My darling!” Joanna Lannister sighed in delight, as she hugged her handsome son. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I kept you waiting Mum. I - I had some things to do.” Jaime said as he sat down opposite her and scanned the menu. She squinted her eyes and nodded. </p><p>“No harm done! We have some time together now.” Joanna said as she reached for her glass on wine and sipped it slowly. She cleared her throat and continued. </p><p>“How is everything?” I do love this city.” She exclaimed, she smiled contently and watched her son slowly smile. </p><p>“It is! I really love it! So much to do here!” Jaime said leaning forward on the table.  He tilted his head to the beautiful gardens across from the cafe. </p><p>“And not in King’s Landing or Casterly Rock?” Joanna asked him softly. </p><p>“Oh Mum, I am having a great time! King’s Landing and Casterly Rock is always gonna be there. But, now….. I want to enjoy myself.” Jaime said as he crossed his legs. Joanna bit her lip and nodded. </p><p>“Well, I won’t argue, my love…… Oh! That reminds me!” Joanna said as she opened her bag and pulled out five envelopes wrapped in brown string. </p><p>“I think these got mixed up with you mail.” Joanna said handing the envelopes to her son, he grinned delightfully and sighed. </p><p>“Ah! Thank you! That explains the mystery.” Jaime said as he gazed at the cursive writing on the brown envelopes. </p><p>“Who are these from? Was it that girl! You know…… the tall girl with the short blonde hair. You know her brother through school?” Joanna asked tilting her head, she watched her son smile at the envelopes. <br/>“Brienne and I are friends mother. Just friends.” Jaime said as he began to pour the water into his glass. Joanna nodded slowly and continued to gaze at her son. </p><p>“Just friends?” Joanna asked again titling her head to the other side. Jaime lifted his head and watched her inquisitive expression. </p><p>“Yea! We said we would keep in contact. That’s all.” Jaime said to her. As the topic of Brienne was dropped from the conversation. Joanna and Jaime exchanged in conversation, Joanna sensed a difference in Jaime’s appearance and behaviour, but she shrugged it off and continued to spend quality time with her son. </p><p>“Jaime. Before Your father and I leave for Casterly Rock. There’s something I have to tell you.” Joanna said, the lightness of the conversation floated away and Jaime noticed the change in his mother’s expression.</p><p>“What’s happened? Is something wrong?” Jaime said as he leaned forward. </p><p>“Oh darling, well - Oh, your father is here. Tywin, darling!” Joanna said as she smiled brightly at her husband crossing the street to the cafe. Tywin approached the table and handed his wife some sunscreen and bottled water.</p><p> </p><p>“As requested! Bloody gods! Took me ages to find them. Jaime, my boy!” His father said grasping his shoulder tightly. He stood tall at six foot, with specks of grey hair appearing in the roots of his hair and beard. Jaime nodded and smiled. </p><p>“Dad! Hope you’re enjoying Dorne.” Jaime said smiling up at his father. Joanna continued to smile but Jaime knew something was going on. </p><p>“Hmm. Would love to be at Casterly Rock now.” Tywin said but Joanna hushed him and grasped her son’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for all the comments and likes!<br/>I hope you enjoy this story! It's based  on the story "One Day" so there are certain parts, that you may recognise from the original story, but I'm mostly changing it up to fit Jaime and Brienne.<br/>x</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne jumped as her alarm clock blared through her phone, she didn’t want to go back out there. She took once last gulp of her coffee and smacked her lips together as she lifted herself off the stone steps outside the alleyway. Brienne pulled the half apron out of her bag and measured it to her tummy, she slowly wrapped it in place and yawned in exhaustion. Brienne had finally found work, it wasn’t the ideal place to work but it was money coming in. She waited tables at one of the local cafe’s in King’s Landing, she despised the hours, the customers and the smell of the joint. She promised herself, that she would only be working here for three months, well three months turned into seven months. </p><p>Brienne slicked her hair back and made her way into the cafe, once her break was over she immediately bustled into work and took orders from customers. No one spoke to her or even acknowledged her presence, she was just another number on the payroll, as she told Podrick once. She seemed to have an empty feeling inside, she was so lost and confused she wondered if this was her forever. </p><p>One evening as she was closing the cafe and staff members slowly exited the building. Brienne started wiping all the tables and rearranged the counter top for the next morning. As she was doing this, a small voice made her jump. </p><p>“I said a double espresso!” Jaime Lannister piped up, he was dressed in fine trousers and a polo shirt and made himself comfortable. Brienne squealed at his presence and swore under her breath. She reached for her tea towel and threw it to Jaime. He caught it and cracked up laughing. </p><p>“Fuck! Jaime! I thought I was alone!” Brienne said placing her hand to her heart. Jaime raised his eyebrows and smirked. </p><p>“The lion is always quiet, before he pounces!” Jaime said throwing the tea towel back at her, Brienne rolled her eyes and laughed. She sighed and studied his appearance, he had longer hair and kept up with the latest trends. He still had that charming complexion but his face looked somewhat gaunt and hallow. </p><p>“It sure does! So….. you found the place! Didn’t realise I’d be see you tonight.” Brienne said quickly as she continued to work around the counter bench. Jaime gazed at the cafe and bit his lip. </p><p>“I did! It’s nice….. what?” Jaime said as Brienne stopped her movements and glared at him. </p><p>“I know you said, you didn’t like it, but it’s until you get back on your feet and start drawing or painting again.” Jaime said to her, he watched Brienne raise her eyebrows and bustle around the front counter. </p><p>“And when do I get back on my feet Jaime? My father rang yesterday, He wants me to come home.” Brienne replied softly, Jaime watched her lower her glance and shrug off the disappointment. </p><p>“And are you?” Jaime asked her softly, he walked over and watched Brienne sit on the small step near the kitchen entrance. She pursed her lips and shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t want to, but- “ </p><p>“But, what? Look Brienne, some people are 24?” Jaime asked her as he sat down next to her. </p><p>“Well, you’re not! Assistant writer for a fashion designer, nice car, many women coming through your door.” Brienne said as she listed all the things Jaime had achieved since graduation. </p><p>“Yea, but - I dunno. I’m had some luck! Your luck hasn’t come yet!” Jaime said rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. </p><p>“Hope it does soon! I’ve never been one to complain, but even customers stare and laugh at me. No one talks to me -” Brienne said softly, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. </p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true. I’m talking to you, you just need some confidence!” Jaime said lowering his gaze to Brienne’s and nudging her shoulder. He watched her softly smile and tilt her head. Suddenly, Jaime thought of the perfect idea.</p><p>“Okay! This is what we do! Let’s go away, just you and me! You can rant all you want and I’ll listen.” Jaime asked her and.watched the wheels in her head turn. </p><p>“Away? Like- A holiday?” Brienne asked creasing her eyebrows at the thought. </p><p>“Yea! What do you say? Let’s catch up properly!” Jaime said as Brienne sighed and bit her lip. </p><p>“Okay.” She said softly and Jaime pulled her in for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p>“Rules? Awwwwww Brienne! Why?” Jaime said in annoyance, he grabbed the loose change from his pocket and tipped the driver. Brienne stood on the curb, dressed in denim shorts and tank top, she placed her sunnies over her eyes, but Jaime knew she rolled her eyes at him. He gazed at her physique and was at a loss for words. Brienne continued to rant about the rules and Jaime snapped back into motion.</p><p>“Because, there has to be rules or else we will fall into the awkward trap and will probably ever be friends ever again!” Brienne said quickly as she pulled the leaver on her case and began walking to the resort entrance. Jaime finally caught up with Brienne and he sighed in annoyance. </p><p>“Okay. The rules…… and what are they?” Jaime said pulling a face to her. Brienne slapped him with her map and exhaled. </p><p>“Rule number 1! Not getting drunk every night.” Brienne said in an authoritative tone, she did love being in control of the situations. Jaime sighed and told her to continue. </p><p>Rule 2! Separate bedrooms! I mean it Jaime! Not taking any chances with our friendship, okay?” Brienne said watching Jaime huff in annoyance.  </p><p>“Okay Rule 3! A nudity clause! Don’t walk out naked…..No Jaime! I don’t want to see that, at 8 o’clock in the morning.” Brienne responded sarcastically, Jaime titled his head back and groaned in annoyance. </p><p>“Can’t we have a bit of fun Brienne?” Jaime said as they entered the resort building and waited in line to check in. </p><p>“Well, Yea! But, there has to be rules Jaime.” Brienne responded. </p><p>“Okay! Rule 4! If the resort has a gym or swords, No fencing!” Jaime said smirking at Brienne, as she let her mouth drop. </p><p>“But, I-“ she began before Jaime extended a finger to her and tsked. </p><p>“Fine! That’s a crap rule!” Brienne said pulling her suitcase into the resort lobby. </p><p>“That’s why it’s my rule Miss Tarth!” Jaime winked and gave her a cheeky grin. </p><p>Once they were checked in, the bell boy helped Jaime and Brienne with their cases and they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. They spent the next day sight seeing and eating at extraordinary restaurants, however the following day they decided to spend the afternoon by the pool.  Jaime was relaxing on the sun lounge outside their room when he heard the squeaky door slide open. Brienne stepped out in a black swimsuit and Jaime saw her glorious legs. Gods! Her height was incredible, she wasn’t exactly beautiful, but there was something about Brienne, which Jaime never fully grasped or understood. Her hair was slightly curly, due to the humidity and her freckles appeared on her pale skin. Jaime smiled and watched Brienne pull her towel over the sun lounge. She began to apply the sunscreen, but Jaime saw her struggle, as she reached for her back. He chuckled slightly and lifted himself off the sun lounge and took the bottle from her grasp. </p><p>“What? Is this breaking a rule?” Jaime asked her, she bit her lip and shook her head. Jaime squirted the sunscreen into his palm and and placed the cold cream on her back. Brienne tensed slightly at the coldness, but she relaxed as Jaime smoothed the cream over her back. Jaime counted the freckles and was tempted to place a kiss on her soft skin. But! the rules! He reminded himself. Gods, he hated the rules!</p><p>“Are you okay back there?” Brienne asked, she shivered slightly at Jaime’s touch again and twisted her fingers anxiously. Jaime smirked and handed the bottle back, as he placed some more sunscreen on his face. Jaime convinced Brienne to travel to Dorne and so far, she found the city to be quite relaxing and serene. Brienne shuffled her weight on the sun lounge and placed the sunglasses over her eyes, she suddenly moved her head aside as Jaime jumped into the pool. </p><p>“Such a child!” she said rolling her eyes as Jaime slicked his wet hair back and splashed some water at Brienne. She got up in frustration and sat down at the edge of the pool. She kicked her feet in the water and gazed at the Lannister before her. Jaime rested his arms on the edge of the pool and continued to gaze at Brienne. </p><p>“Why the serious face?” Brienne asked, she pressed her hands back on the concrete and stared down at him. Jaime’s shook his head and sighed. </p><p>“You want to play a game?” Jaime asked her randomly. </p><p>“What game?” </p><p>“Truth or Dare.” Jaime said watching Brienne sigh in content. </p><p>“Fine! You first.” Brienne said.</p><p>“Truth or Dare?” Jaime asked her.</p><p>“Dare.” Brienne said quickly knowing she would probably regret the choice. </p><p>“Jump in.” Jaime said as he pressed his feet to the pool wall and pushed off. Brienne slowly shook her head and sighed. The 6 foot Tarth native, stood up and jumped into the pool. The coldness spread throughout her body as she reached the surface for air. </p><p>“Whew! That’s cold!” Brienne said as she began to tread the water. He expected her to shriek or cry out saying its cold, but Brienne smiled and swam closer to Jaime. </p><p>“You’re not scared, are you?” Jaime asked her, he was quite surprised. </p><p>“Well, growing up with my father and brother…… you had to fight for yourself.” Brienne said feeling surprised Jaime somehow complimented her. </p><p>“That makes sense…….. okay my turn.” Jaime said treading the water and smiling in her direction.</p><p>“Truth or Dare?” Brienne asked following his glance wherever he went. </p><p>“Truth.” </p><p>“Why did you ask me to come to Dorne with you?” Brienne said quickly. She knew they were friends, but she passed so many couples today, that she really began to wonder about Jaime Lannister.</p><p>“Why ask that? To spend time with you of course! I don’t see you often enough!” Jaime said watching Brienne swim backwards a little. Although they were friends, Jaime knew how reserved and shy Brienne was. She was bullied as a child and it had a long effecting impact on her. </p><p>“Okay, go!” Brienne said. </p><p>“Truth or Dare?” Jaime asked. </p><p>“Truth.” </p><p>“Did you fancy me….. even just a little?” Jaime asked her softly, he noticed her expression changed slightly. </p><p>“Umm, I- I don’t know….. maybe.” Brienne said shivering slightly. </p><p>“Maybe.” Jaime said softly, he watched Brienne bite her lip. Jaime sucked in a deep breath and continued. </p><p>“I-I think I did.” Jaime said as he watched Brienne’s eyes widen in shock. The silence continued to surround them and Brienne felt her heart beat so rapidly. </p><p>“Wait - Yo- You did?…… But you never spoke to me properly until our graduation.” Brienne whispered, she felt some tears escape her eyes, but she held her breath and promised herself she wouldn’t cry. </p><p>“I knew who you were, obviously! Being Galladon’s sister and all. I just- I just thought there’s something, I dunno....... different about you.” Jaime replied slicking his hair back as he treaded the water. Brienne stared into Jaime’s emerald eyes and wondered, until. </p><p>“But, you know! I fancy many women! Like, here in Dorne, I slept with so many last year!” Jaime said as he grinned delightfully, but he was totally unaware that Brienne’s expression changed. She felt embarrassed yet again. She inhaled through her nose and nodded at Jaime’s comments about the women he slept with. </p><p>“Like, sex! Sex is just wondrous and most of the girls here -“ Jaime continued before he was cut off. </p><p>“Your point has been made Jaime.” Brienne replied tilting her head in annoyance. Jaime gave Brienne a crooked smile and raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Like, I wanna be friends, but I-“ Jaime began. </p><p>“Yea! I get you! Same with me!” Brienne replied smiling. Why did she get her hopes up? </p><p>____________</p><p>The following evening, Brienne couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned and huffed in annoyance. She was used to the heat on Tarth, but this was somewhat different humidity. She climbed out of bed and walked to Jaime’s bed. </p><p>“Hey” Brienne said softly as she nudged him, Jaime stirred slightly and opened his eyes, even Jaime couldn’t sleep. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked her. </p><p>“I can’t sleep. You want a drink or something?” Brienne asked softly and Jaime nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Shots?” Brienne asked him. Jaime grinned in delight and nodded. </p><p>“How many rules have we broken in the pace of 48 hours?” Jaime asked her as he sat on the counter chair.  Brienne chuckled under her breath and watched Jaime Lannister continue to laugh.  The scene in the pool, filtered out of her mind and she poured herself and Jaime a shot.<br/>
Gods, he drove her mad! But he was still her best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Brienne clicked submit on her school portal, she collapsed in her chair and sighed contently. She just submitted her graduation application, she couldn't believe it! She was going to be an art teacher! To be fair, it wasn’t what Brienne expected to do, when she graduated from her university undergraduate, but it was the right way forward and it gave her the opportunity to teach during the day and create art at night. She pressed her hands to the chair arms and lifted herself up, she shuffled her way to the kitchen and began to fill the kettle.  Brienne jumped at the telephone blaring once again, she hoped it was Jaime Lannister as she picked up the receiver. It had been one month since he spoke to her.</p><p>“BRIENNE! How’s it going?” A rough voice screeched on the line and Brienne inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. Tormund Gaintsbane worked with Brienne at the cafe and Began to develop a fascination for  her. Brienne tried hard to avoid him, but he had called her three times.</p><p>“Tormund. What is it now?” Brienne said placing the kettle down and reached for the bottle of wine in the fridge. She knew she needed something stronger. </p><p>“Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight? We finished! You can’t celebrate on your own!” Tormund said enthusiastically, but Brienne groaned slightly and looked at the clock. Jaime said he would call her at 8pm and they would celebrate over the phone. That was two hours ago. </p><p>“Listen, Tormund. I can stay on the phone for a bit, but I’m waiting for-“Brienne began before the rough voice cut her off. </p><p>“Ah your boyfriend?” Tormund said quietly. Brienne froze, deep down she felt bad for Tormund. She knew what it was like to be different and unusual, so she decided to stay on the line and talk to him. Brienne stared back at the clock, and it didn’t surprise her about Jaime. </p><p>“Oh no! He is- He’s just a friend. I’m waiting for him to call, but! I can talk to you in the meantime.” Brienne responded in soft tone and she knew Tormund smiled at the response. Brienne listened to Tormund talking about all the gym work he has been doing, but Brienne’s mind filtered to Jaime Lannister. She knew he was hurting and her eyes seemed glued to the clock on the wall. </p><p>_______</p><p>Jaime Lannister dropped his keys on front door mat and grunted in frustration. He slowly grabbed the keys and stumbled into the his new lavish apartment. He tossed his keys on the counter bench and pulled the fridge open, he scanned the contents and grabbed the vodka bottle and two shot glasses. Jaime sculled the shots and felt the burning sensation in the back of throat as he sat down on the sofa and combed his golden locks with his hands. He set the bottle on coffee table and groaned as the bottle slipped from his hand. He grabbed the the wet papers on the coffee table and threw them away. On top of the newspapers was a post-it note saying: </p><p>"Brienne graduates today! Gotta call her!" </p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>One month later</p><p>Jaime sighed loudly as he turned into his parents driveway at Casterly Rock. His Ray Band glasses covered his heavy, swallow eyes and he put the gear shift in park. As he pulled himself out of this Jaguar Sports Car, he found his younger brother, Tyrion Lannister standing on the front porch waiting for him in deep disapproval. Tyrion was born with dwarfism and was sometimes considered to be the wisest brother. He folded his arms as Jaime shuffled his feet towards his brother. Tyrion closed his eyes and shook his head. </p><p>“Jaime.” Tyrion said as he looked up at his brother and smelt the alcohol on his clothes. Jaime nodded and pulled his blazer tightly over his body. </p><p>“Seven hells Jaime! Are you hungover!?” Tyrion said in frustration as he rolled his eyes and ruffled his own hair.  “Fuck Jaime! That’s my job! What happened?” Tyrion said scanning Jaime’s frame and imagining his parents response to seeing Jaime in this drunk state. </p><p>“What? Oh nothing, just a big night!” Jaime said quietly as he yawned into his mouth, Tyrion inhaled slowly and rubbed his chin as they headed inside. Tyrion watched Jaime slouch his way into the main hallway, he felt the perspiration drip from his forehead and back. He slowly turned around as he heard Tyrion calling his name. </p><p>“Gods Jaime! We’ve been waiting ages for you to come! You’re an hour late!” Tyrion said watching his brother lift his Ray Bans on his head and rubbing his chin. </p><p>“Yea! I know. Fuck Tyrion, it was just a long night……lets stop before we fight. Where’s mum?” Jaime asked, feeling his heartbeat grow rapid. </p><p>“She’s upstairs…… waiting for you.” Tyrion said adding a hint of annoyance to his tone. He loved Jaime with all his heart, but Jaime’s recent high use of alcohol, was turning him into a selfish person. Jaime nodded and walked up the grand staircase to his mother’s master bedroom. He inhaled sharply and knocked two times on the door. A soft voice responded and Jaime turned the knob and walked in. He smiled as he closed the door and felt his mother’s eyes on him. Joanna Lannister was sitting by the window on a sofa chair, she had a thick book in her hand and a hot cup of tea on her side table. Jaime noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the shallowness to her face. She had lost an incredible amount of weight in the last year and wore a red and white silk head scarf to cover her head. She smiled softly as Jaime approached her and kissed her cheek. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I’m late Mum. The traffic was unreal!” Jaime said sitting opposite her in the sofa, Joanna Lannister nodded softly and replied. </p><p>“On a Sunday?” Joanna said to her son as she reached for a new cup and saucer for Jaime. Jaime felt his heart drop at his mother’s response and quickly shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“Yea! It was weird. Seems quite busy on the road. How is- How is everything Mum?” Jaime asked clearly his throat, he felt the tickle in the back of throat and reached for the jug of water on the side table. Joanna glanced at her son and sighed softly.</p><p>“Well, your father is on top of everything and Tyrion has come to stay.” Joanna said relaxing back into the sofa chair. Jaime saw the sadness in her eyes and knew she was having an off day. </p><p>“I meant you Mum. How are you feeling?” Jaime whispered as he lifted his gaze from his Gucci loafers to his mother’s emerald eyes. She tilted her hand and watched the tears fall from his eyes. </p><p>“Oh Jaime. Some days are easier than others. I just take it a day at a time.”  Joanna replied leaning forward to grab Jaime’s hand, she squeezed it tightly. She broke the silence by turning to her left side. </p><p>“Oh Jaime! You will never guess who sent me those packages!” Joanna said as she pointed to the trunk near her bed. Jaime followed his mother’s gaze and saw the two thick brown packages, Jaime creased his eyebrows and shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t know. Who sent them?” Jaime asked leaning on his thighs. </p><p>“They’re from Brienne Tarth.” Joanna replied softly watching Jaime snap his head back to the two brown packages. As Jaime stared at the packages, he closed his eyes and smiled. </p><p>“What are they?” Jaime said watching Joanna get up slowly and grab the parcel. Jaime quickly rose to his feet and took the heavy parcel from her arms. Gods! Jaime thought. What did Brienne send? That thought soon faded as he torn the brown paper and gazed upon the book spines. </p><p>“Well, this is very much like Brienne.” Jaime said pulling out the first book on the pile. Joanna giggled and nodded. </p><p>“Oh definitely! She’s a very kind girl, Jaime.” Joanna said watching Jaime’s eyes scan the surface of the hardcover books. Gods! He missed her! He would usually call her a night, due to the time distance but guilty washed through him as Jaime realised he hadn’t heard from Brienne in a while. </p><p>“She is very kind Mum. This is really nice of her.” Jaime said as he placed the books on the floor. A sudden knock came from the door and Tywin Lannister walked in, he inhaled at the appearance of Jaime and scoffed. </p><p>“You okay my love?” Tywin asked her completely ignoring Jaime, who rolled his eyes in return.</p><p>“I’m fine Tywin, I was just talking to Jaime.” Joanna said softly trying to keep the peace between her husband and son.  She knew Jaime had been out more than often and her husband was not happy about it. Tywin nodded and finally turned to Jaime. </p><p>“Jaime, will you help me with the tables please?” Tywin said as he quickly exited the room. Joanna signed and reached for her tea. </p><p>“What is wrong with everyone?” Jaime said breathing in deeply. His mother glanced at him and sighed. </p><p>“Jaime.” Joanna said softly. “Like really! I’m here! I’m spending the New Years Eve with everyone. I don’t-“ Jaime began before his mother abruptly cut him off.</p><p>“Jaime! Please listen to me! What is going on? Something must’ve happened in the last few months for you to go out every night getting drunk! Even Brienne-“ Joanna said voicing her opinion, until she reached Brienne and Jaime’s eyes widen. </p><p>“What did Brienne say?” Jaime asked her quickly. Joanna watched his eagerness as she told Jaime about Brienne’s letter. </p><p>“Brienne sent me a letter when I had my surgery a few months ago, she wished me well and I called her to say thank you for the books and conversation drifted to you. She said.....she hadn’t heard from you. She tries to call you, but you’re never there.” Joanna said to him. </p><p>“Well, Brienne’s in King’s Landing, and I’m sometimes in Dorne and....... here. So, the time difference you know.” Jaime said ruffling his hair as he finished his sentence. He tried to remember the last time he spoke to her. </p><p>“You don’t treat your friends very nicely Jaime.......and Brienne -“ Joanna said. </p><p>“Mum. I don-. I’ll call Brienne tonight, she deserves that. First I’ll help Dad.” Jaime said lifting himself off the couch and turning towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to his mother. </p><p>“Are you proud of me?” Jaime asked softly. </p><p>“Of course Jaime. You’re my son, but you have one life, don’t waste it.” Joanna replied giving him advice which hit him in the chest. He approached his mother once again and placed a kiss on her forehead. She kissed his hand and smiled through her tears. Jaime rushed downstairs to help his Dad with the chairs, but he stopped at the telephone and quickly dialled the number. He knew Brienne’s number off by heart. </p><p>“Come on….. pick up Brienne….. come on.” Jaime said as he heard the continuous ring of the phone. His heart stopped as Jaime heard a soft hello. </p><p>“BRIENNE! HI!” Jaime said grinning delightfully at hearing her voice. </p><p>“GODS! JAIME! How are you?!” Brienne said as she squealed on the other end. </p><p>“I’m good! I’m seeing Mum for New Years this year.” Jaime said waiting for her to reply. </p><p>“Oh, that’s lovely! How- how is she?” Brienne responded. </p><p>“She’s good today. The books you sent Mum really made her smile!” Jaime said quickly. </p><p>“I’m glad! Give your family my love!” Brienne said. </p><p>“I will! Listen Brienne! When I leave Casterly Rock, let’s catch up! I’ve only spoken to you on the phone or with the letters we send. What do you think?” Jaime asked her biting his lip. He waited anxiously for her reply.</p><p>“Oh Jaime! That’s lovely! Let’s catch up I kn-“ Brienne began before she was cut off. </p><p>“Great! So sometime in January! I look forward to it!” Jaime said too quickly that Brienne, tried to grasped every part of his sentence. Was he hungover? she thought. </p><p>“Same here…. Listen, Jaime” Brienne said, but Jaime’s end was cut off.  She held her breath as Tormund walked past her smiling contently. Brienne bit her lip and looked at her feet. </p><p>“I miss you” she whispered, she placed the phone down and went to join Tormund on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne drummed her long fingers on the marble table, she flicked her wrist watch and sighed in annoyance. Gods! Forty minutes late! She scratched the back of her neck and continued to tap her finger nails on the table. Suddenly, her iPhone 3G buzzed with a message from Jaime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong><em>Jaime</em></strong>: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Just got here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne replied with “<em>okay</em>” and asked the waiter for two menus and a jug of water. After what seemed like a very long winter, she finally saw Jaime Lannister walk into the luxurious restaurant, he slicked his golden locks back and winked at the hostess. He caught Brienne’s eye and waved in her direction. Brienne held her breath as Jaime approached her, the last time she saw him in the flesh was in 2007 when the travelled to Dorne on a holiday. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BRIENNE! GODS! How are you?” Jaime said as he embraced her in a tight hug. Brienne smiled as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. Brienne's wonderful thoughts faded away as she inhaled the rich alcohol smell on his clothes. Gods, she hoped he had approached someone for advice and help. She shook it off and looked into the emerald green eyes, she knew so well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am quite well Jaime. Let’s sit down!” Brienne said as they both sat in the small booth in the corner of the restaurant. As usual, Jaime made himself comfortable and asked the waiter for a gin and tonic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods! It’s been so long! Let’s catch up regularly, I think- Jaime?” Brienne asked watching Jaime’s gaze follow the brunette waitress to the bar, she winked back at the handsome lion and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm? Oh sorry...... Yes, you’re right! We should catch up regularly!” Brienne studied his gaze, as the waitress returned with his glass. She continued the conversation with a slight cough to grab his attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So! I hear its going good! You know- the modelling and-“ Brienne said quietly before Jaime cut her off abruptly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be back in a minute.” Jaime stood up from the booth seat and Brienne followed his walk away from their table. Once she saw Jaime talking to the waitress, she felt her stomach drop suddenly. She looked down at her hands and twisted them anxiously, she felt the tears burn in her eyes, but she wasn’t going to let herself cry over a man. She sniffled and poured some water into her glass. Ten minutes later, Jaime returned to his seat and apologised for his tardiness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, umm how is the - the teaching going?” Jaime asked leaning forward before, Brienne rolled her eyes at him. Jaime was taken aback by her behaviour and looked at her curiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Jaime sighed loudly and watched Brienne glare at him in annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re not interested in my work Jaime, please don’t ask.” Brienne replied sharply, as she sipped her wine once again. She felt Jaime’s eyes study her composure, she didn’t want to hold it in anymore..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah! I am Brienne! I have always been!” Jaime said to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, why didn’t you call me for my graduation?” Brienne said abruptly folding her arms and leaning back in her seat. She watched Jaime’s reaction change, he raised his eyebrows and laughed slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did Bri-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Jaime. No, you didn’t!” Brienne said ending her sentence in a harsh tone, which Jaime had never heard before. He nodded slightly and knew where Brienne was coming from, life had gotten in the way and he put Brienne, his best friend second. He forgot about her graduation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I did…..well, I am sorry. Can we just enjoy tonight. So, What are you working on?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I work on my art at night and I teach during the day because, I need to make a living. Teachers need more credit, and I’ve been a modest and quiet worker, but I’m happy to say…. I proud to be a teacher.” Brienne finished her sentence and watched Jaime scoff slightly in reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Brienne asked quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you know what they say, Brienne” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t! I’m not familiar! What do they say Jaime?” Brienne asked placing her wine glass on the table and trying to hold her angry tightly inside her chest. Jaime titled his head and bit his lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, those who can do…… and those who can’t, they........teach.” Jaime said as he sculled the last of his gin and tonic and smacked his lips. Brienne felt the fire burn in her belly and gripped her hands tightly.She couldn't take this anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, on behalf of those who can’t Jaime Lannister........I’d say, GO FUCK YOURSELF!” Brienne yelled and threw the water towards Jaime’s direction. Brienne slammed the napkin on the table and shuffled out of the booth. Her long legs strode out of the restaurant in fury, Jaime watched her leave and closed his eyes. He suddenly grunted in frustration and pushed the waiter aside and followed her out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BRIENNE! WAIT!” Jaime called out as Brienne walked along the cobble street, she tried to ignore the howling call for her name, until she couldn’t take the humiliation anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH COME ON BRIENNE! WHAT’S GOING ON WITH YOU?” Jaime asked as he caught up with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ME! WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME? SEVEN HELLS JAIME! LOOK AT YOURSELF! I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN TWO YEARS AND YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE RUBBISH!  AND I'D REALLY LOVE TO SEE YOU SOBER ONE DAY!” Brienne yelled, some bystanders peered at the conversation and Jaime looked directly into her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I AM SOBER!" Jaime yelled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">"I'M NOT THAT DUMB JAIME! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!" Brienne yelled in defence. </p><p class="p1">"I DON'T! AND SEVEN HELLS! I DO NOT TREAT YOU LIKE RUBBISH BRIENNE! WHAT HAVE THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS BEEN?! WHAT ABOUT DORNE?!” Jaime yelled in frustration, there was no way he was going to lie down and take Brienne’s arguments.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“NOTHING! THE LAST COUPLE OF YEARS HAVE BEEN NOTHING JAIME! JUST ME WAITING BY THE PHONE, BECAUSE YOU - OF COURSE, FORGET TO CALL! I HAVE BEEN - MOCKED AND TEASED MY WHOLE LIFE -“ Brienne paused and reflected on her past years of bullying and humiliation. She inhaled sharply and found the courage to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I WILL NOT LET YOU BE ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES, WHO PRETEND TO BE NICE TO ME, BUT LAUGH….. BEHIND MY… BACK! BECAUSE I’M NOT LIKE THE OTHER GIRLS!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH BRIENNE! I DON’T LAUGH BEHIND YOUR BACK! LOOK! I’VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT RECENTLY AND I THOUGHT WE COULD TAL -“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand Jaime, I know you have been through a lot with your mum’s - I am sorry to hear about your mum’s death Jaime, truly I am. I understand it more than anyone! But, there were things I wanted to talk to you about, but I guess you’re just like the rest. You think I’m a great lumbering beast..... an outlandish, tall-“ Brienne sucked in her breath before Jaime grabbed her hand tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think that at all Brienne.” Jaime said but her could see the tears flooding her crystal blue eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think- I think we’ve changed….. maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore.” Brienne said trying hard to pull away from Jaime’s grip, but he held on ever tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Brienne! Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not- I don’t know this "Jaime"……I - I’m sorry Jaime! I can’t do this anymore.” Brienne let the tears stream down her face as she slowly let go of Jaime Lannister’s hand. She turned from his gaze and walked down the street. She couldn't look back at him, she closed her eyes and cried uncontrollably, as Jaime watched his best friend walk away from him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne poured herself a glass of water and stared at the blank canvas, she drummed her fingers on her thigh and wondered where she would start. It had been over a year since Brienne touched her artwork, Gods, she missed it. The freedom of art and how the brush strokes made her feel peacefully and calm. She leaned forward and soothed the canvas with her fingertips, she jumped suddenly at the cold hands caressing her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is it going?” Tormund asked her, Brienne tilted her head from side to side and sighed in annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. I have nothing.” Brienne said pursing her lips as she put the brush down. Tormund gave her a soft kiss and went into the kitchen. Brienne turned to see her apartment, it was a mess due to Tormund’s painting. She huffed in frustration and rose from her chair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I know you are helping me with my walls, but can we - you know start painting. I just- don’t like the mess.” Brienne said fidgeting slightly, as she rested her hands on her hips and bit her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea, soon. Just deciding the colour.” Tormund said smiling in her direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been deciding on the colour for the last two months.” Brienne replied tilting her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a hard choice! Oh listen, I don’t be here tonight, got um something on.” Tormund said quietly, watching Brienne’s expression change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But tonight, we were suppose to-“ Brienne said before Tormund put down the kettle and walked towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea, but something came up with work.” Tormund said as Brienne smiled and nodded softly. She felt the emptiness inside her, a feeling of loss and confusion. Tormund left for the night and Brienne sat outside on the balcony, she pressed the palm of her hand to her chin and gazed at the sunset. The silence was so deafening, she grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew would talk to her. She dialled the number and pressed the phone to her ear, looking down at her fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” The kind voice filled Brienne’s ears, she sighed contently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
  <span class="s1">“Podrick! It- It’s Brienne.” Brienne said feeling her heart beat fast as she heard Podrick replied with such joy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“BRIENNE! Gods! How are you?” Podrick asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">" I- I’m good….. how are you?! How is Winterfell? I need to come and see you, before the wedding of course! You must be so excited!” Brienne said, Podrick replied softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been really good. Work is a bit full on! Please say you’re coming to the wedding!” Podrick said joyfully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am! I want to give you away!” Brienne said laughing slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HAHA! Oh Bri! I love you! Oh and Jaime said he is coming, I hope that’s okay, I know you guys don’t speak to-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Podrick, it’s your wedding! You can invite whoever you like....... anyway! i hope ummm you're doing well.” Brienne said softly, she suddenly grew awfully quiet. She felt the butterflies turn in her stomach as she leaned back in her chair and stared at her lap. The horrible feeling had returned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne. Has something happened? What’s the matter?” Podrick asked her, waiting anxiously for the reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Podrick…. I don’t know.” Brienne said holding her breath for her friend to reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s happened? Is- It’s not Tormund? He seems like a nice guy.” Podrick replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just - I don’t know anymore. I feel- Podrick, I am stuck in this apartment with someone I- thought i knew! And, I can’t draw, I can’t paint, I’m so lost Podrick!” Brienne sucked in her breath as she broke down and cried. Podrick wished he was in King’s Landing so her could give her a big hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck! Why am I crying? I’m stronger than this!” Brienne said wiping the tears from her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You Brienne, are the strongest person I know!” Podrick replied making sure she understood every word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I am.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are. I’m glad you called me.” Podrick said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am too.” Brienne said, she spoke to Podrick for two hours and reminisced on their past. Brienne laughed and joked around with her best friend, thank the gods for Podrick! Her mind soon drifted to Jaime as she stared at the calendar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">7th of July</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime’s birthday. Her mind replayed their last interaction, the frustration and pain she felt as she left Jaime Lannister in the street. But her mind also thought of the happy moments in Dorne, the letters, the phone calls, the way he made her smile. Brienne blinked as she heard Podrick’s voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne? Are you still there?” Podrick repeated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! yes, I am. Listen Pod, I have to go. Thank you so much for talking with me! I really appreciate it!” Brienne said looking down and smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you called. Look after yourself, and message me if you need anything.” Brienne hung up and strode towards her blank canvas. She crossed her legs on the chair and picked up the brush. She dipped  the brush into paint and finally made the first stroke in red paint. After an hour, she made some progress, and it was enough to make her smile. She washed her hands in the kitchen and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and saw Jaime, she pressed the name and stared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Jaime: </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Just got here” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last message he sent her. She stared at the date and bit her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>August 12th 2009</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pressed the letter “<em>H</em>” and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She inhaled a big breath, took and chance and wrote:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Happy Birthday Jaime! Have a great day! I hope life is treating you good! Take care.”</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne was close to typing “<em>I</em> ” and two other words which made her feel happy, but her fingers betrayed her. She tossed the phone aside and returned to her painting. Within 15 minutes, Brienne heard a buzz alert from her phone, she jumped slightly and ran towards the phone, stumbling as she ran.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hey! Thanks for the birthday message! I had a nice day. Hope you’re well.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne re-read the message twice and sighed. She sent a reply and smiled, suddenly she felt light and content.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime Lannister stared at the phone and waited for the reply. He hadn’t heard from Brienne in over a year, he felt his insides turn as his phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You’re welcome! I am well! Been busy with work. Thanks for asking. Love Brienne.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned delightfully, Gods! He missed her. Much had changed since their friendship ended. Jaime ultimately spiralled downhill and lost his job at the modelling agency. His father had cut him off and he was practically on his own. He managed to find a few temp jobs, but the money wasn’t the same. He continued to think about that night Brienne yelled and screamed at him to the point where it broke up their friendship. It took courage (and some more convincing from Tyrion) he decided to start therapy. Jaime’s phone buzzed suddenly, Gods! That was quick he thought</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“See you at the wedding!’ Brienne said delightfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Likewise Brienne! Much love</em>” Jaime replied quickly. Podrick's wedding was next year and he felt content that Brienne was going.  Jaime thoughts suddenly stopped as his front door opened. Jaime’s girlfriend walked in and placed the shopping bags on the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I miss something? You’re smiling?” Cersei said. She was tall, slender and had beautiful golden locks which reached her shoulders. Jaime didn't realise he was still smiling at the text messages from Brienne. Cersei looked at in his direction and didn’t say anything else as they began to unpack the shopping. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Brienne leaned back in her chair and pulled her coat crossed her chest. She gazed around the beautiful chapel and took in the beautiful architecture. </span>Winterfell had been kind to Brienne Tarth and she often spent some of her high school days in the North. Despite her appreciation of the snow and warm blazing fires, she still loved her homeland. Tarth had been her childhood and it took much courage to leave and study at King's Landing. Brienne remembered the beautiful ocean waves crashing onto the shore as Galladon and Brienne ran across the shoreline. On that thought, Brienne turned to see her brother walk into the chapel. Brienne beamed and lifted her arm up so Galldon could see her. He repeated the gesture and walked towards his sister. He wore a tailored suit with dark blue tie and a black woollen coat to keep himself warm from the Winterfell cold. He shuffled passed the other guests in their row and bent down to kiss his sister on the cheek.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck! It’s cold! How are you?” Galladon said as he rubbed his hands together, Brienne smirked and shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so used to Tarth, you don’t know the coldness of the North. I’m good.” Brienne replied, she kept turning her head to the entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right! I don’t! What- what are you looking at?” Galladon asked turning to follow Brienne’s gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He isn’t here yet.” Galladon said sarcastically as he took the wedding booklet and began to pour over it. Brienne snapped her head in her brother's direction and pulled his coat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gal! I’m not looking out for <em>him.” </em>Brienne replied as she shuffled back on her seat. Galladon raised his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, who else would you be looking out for?” Galladon said smirking at his sister as she turned at the sound of the grand doors opening. An old couple walked in and was directed to the seats on the right of the chapel. Brienne stared at the couple and wondered, she wondered about their history, how they met, were they friends? Thousands of questions flooded her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you looking at? You know I’m here Bri.” Galladon said nudging her elbow and beaming into a gorgeous smile. Brienne smiled back and began talking to her brother. Sometime later Podrick Payne arrived, he was so beautifully dressed and Brienne felt some tears burn in her eyes. Podrick smiled and waved at Brienne and Galladon and stood at the alter with his grooms men. Brienne scanned the chapel and saw no sign of Jaime Lannister. Before they knew it, the guests rose from their seats and turned towards the entrance, Podrick’s bride to be began to walk down the aisle. They guests marvelled at Daniela’s dress as she walked down the aisle, Brienne smiled and beamed with pride, until she glanced at the entrance and saw Jaime Lannister entering the chapel and Brienne’s heart stopped. She saw the most exquisite woman she had ever seen! She wore a tight fitted dress with a woollen coat draped across her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne, what’s wrong?” Galladon said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” Brienne said as she turned her attention to the alter, Galladon looked back and saw Jaime Lannister. Galladon grabbed Brienne’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Brienne and Galladon shared a glance and smiled. As the ceremony began, Brienne didn’t turn, she wanted to but her body betrayed her. As Podrick and Daniela recited their vows, Brienne glanced to her shoulder and slowly began to turn her head towards Jaime’s direction. Jaime was watching Podrick and showing a small smile at the words Podrick delivered. Jaime moved his head towards Brienne’s direction and she quickly snapped her head back to the alter. How childish she thought! They were friends, nothing more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the ceremony turned into a party, the laughter and chatter filled the main reception area. Galladon grabbed Brienne a wine glass and handed it to her, she smiled and thanked him as she looked at the table on the far right of the room. Jaime was sitting down talking to his girlfriend, he hadn’t made eye contact with Brienne, but she knew she couldn’t avoid this anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just..... talk.... to.... him!” Galladon said lifting his head back and sighing. Brienne rolled her eyes and nudged him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.... off..... Galladon.” Brienne repeated the slow tone which Galladon gave her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, while you decide what you’re gonna do and I’ll go the bathroom in the meantime.” Galladon said moving away from his sister. Brienne rolled her eyes and  walked over to the bar and sat down, she pulled out her phone and took a sip of wine, until a certain somebody sat next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey stranger!” Jaime Lannister said, Brienne nearly choked on the sweet wine and bit her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you! How are you?” Brienne said giving him a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ye- Yea! Good! Just enjoying the evening!” Jaime said leaning in closer to Brienne, the music was blaring at this point and Brienne struggled to hear him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Um- do you want to go outside?” Jaime said speaking more loudly and slowly. Without thought, Brienne nodded and followed Jaime outside. Once they left the main reception, they watched the various guests drinking and smoking. Jaime pressed his hands into his pocket and they continued to walk until they reached the a small gazebo. Jaime leaned on the pillar and watched Brienne tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” Jaime Lannister said breaking the silence into a million pieces. Brienne lifted her gaze to his and nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has. Listen, Jaime. I was so angry that night -“ but before Brienne could continue Jaime lifted his hand to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, before you go any further. I - I apologise Brienne, I was…….. so awful to you that night.” Jaime said watching Brienne study his movement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you weren’t the greatest that night.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t and- and you had every right to leave that night.” Jaime replied. Brienne didn’t know what to do, she just stared and slowly nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand Jaime. We - we just had a big argument and everything exploded.” Brienne said, she battered her eyelashes slowly and it made smile softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we are human!” Jaime replied watching Brienne smirk slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes we are. So…..I see you found someone?” Brienne said quietly, she didn’t want to talk about it, but she knew she had to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have. We have been together for a year now. Feels like longer.” Jaime replied smiling meekly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It usually is like that.” Brienne reply as she anxiously took another sip of wine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what about yourself? Tormund, how is he?” Jaime asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We- it wasn’t anything Jaime. He tried and….. it didn’t work.” Brienne replied quietly, she stared at her heels and watched Jaime slowly move next to her. She felt her breath tighten slightly, Jaime slowly grabbed her hand and caressed her thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to hear that. There is no rush.” Jaime said trying to gain her eye contact, Brienne slowly peered to her right and saw Jaime’s emerald eyes. It had been six years since Jaime and Brienne stared at the ceiling of her small flat and spoke about where they would be in 15 years. Brienne never forgot that night, she smiled through her tears and winked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. Maybe this whole thing isn’t for me. As long as I’m happy and healthy, that’s the main thing.” Brienne said sniffling a little, as she looked up to the gazebo lights, Jaime followed her gaze and watched the lights slowly fade in and out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy and healthy, that’s right." Jaime said dropping his gaze and slowly watched Brienne. She wore a blue pant suit with black heels, her short blonde hair was slicked back as always, she never followed a crowd, she was herself, just Brienne. Jaime admired that so very much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I am happy Jaime…… and I may have found a studio space for my work, I will be opening my own gallery next year.” Brienne said softly as she turned to catch his glance. Jaime opened his mouth and stood up quickly.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“UMMM BRIENNE! THAT’S INCREDIBLE! CONGRATULATIONS!” Jaime said as he quickly leaned in to hug her, Brienne wasn’t expecting him to embrace her so quickly, she jumped at the sudden movement and smiled as she felt his arms embrace her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so happy for you, you’re doing it! You’re an artist.” Jaime said smiling at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I am.” Brienne said softly as she sat down on the white bench and placed her wine glass on the floor. Brienne lifted her gaze and saw Jaime slowly walk towards the bench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at us! Six years since graduation, you’re an artist and I” Jaime said softly as Brienne watched him stare at his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it hard? You know?” Brienne asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was. But, I was lucky to have support.” Jaime replied quietly. Jaime had now regularly attended AA meetings and began taking medication. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am…. ..very proud of you.” Brienne replied quietly, as Jaime turned slowly to her. Brienne felt the space between them grow closer and her stomach began to somersault. Jaime slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips upon hers, Brienne slowly closed her eyes and melted into Jaime’s kiss. She pressed her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it, Jaime leaned back slightly and leaned his forehead on Brienne’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne I ca-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Brienne replied softly Jaime felt his heart burst. He nodded and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, Brienne rested upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. After what felt like a lifetime, Brienne cough slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime, we should-” Brienne pulled away so slowly that it hurt on the inside. Jaime still held her hand and glanced into her blue eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Jaime replied and watched her slowly get up, Brienne twisted her fingers and turned to face Jaime. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should get back.” Brienne said discreetly, she found the courage to walk back to the main reception area. Jaime felt his phone buzz softly </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Cersei</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where the hell are you? I’m by myself here! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime gazed from his screen and watched Brienne Tarth walk away from him once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Go! Have a great night!” Jaime Lannister said as he leaned in to kiss Cersei on the lips, she hurried to her suitcase and gathered her purse and keys. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I despise girls weekends, but Diana has gone through.... a bit lately. Anyway…. Thank you from understanding!” Cersei kissed his lips and caressed his face lightly. Jaime smiled and told her to message him when she arrived safely. Cersei closed the door behind her and sent off down the corridor. Jaime stared around his new apartment and smiled contently. He hadn’t had the chance to be by himself in years, he didn’t know what to do with this freedom. He went down the hallway and sat by his desk and started doing his study. After losing his job at the modelling agency and submitting himself at Alcohol Anonymous, Jaime took time to self reflect and see what other changes could be made in his life. Jaime decided to take a hospitality course and was training to open a restaurant. While he was going over health and hygiene protocols, his phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne!” Jaime said delightfully. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Jaime, how are you?” Brienne Tarth said, she was sitting on the floorboards of her the new studio. She was surrounded by paint cans and newspaper all over the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m well Bri! I have the house to myself this weekend, Cersei has gone to away to a friends, she’s had a breakup and she promised her a girls weekend. Yourself?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s very thoughtful of her. This week I started moving pieces into the gallery, I have five months to get ready before the opening. Galladon is here helping me move stuff, my gallery is just near Blackwater Bay.” Brienne said crossing her legs and taking another sip of water. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really happy for you Brienne. I remember when you said something about opening a gallery. Just fantastic!” Jaime said, he couldn’t help but smile and neither could Brienne. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Jaime! It really is appreciated! Before I forget, I wanted to ask for your current address! I know you moved closer to Casterly Rock, I want to invite you and- and Cersei to the Opening Night!” Brienne said nervously, Jaime responded and gave her the address. Brienne scurried for a pen and wrote down the address. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you! I’ll make sure I’ll send you the first invite!” Brienne said chuckling softly, Jaime smiled and wished he could see her face. He remembered the kiss between them, it was soft and delicate, he always wondered what it would be like. Jaime was lucky to have Brienne as a friend, someone he could talk to when no one else was there. Brienne continued to talk about certain aspects of her life and Jaime continued to smile, but the smile faded away as he peered at the photo of Cersei and himself on his desk. He had to tell her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Brienne, before you go on. I have to tell you something about- about, um” Jaime slowly faded from the conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime, whatever’s the matter?” Brienne said pressing the phone closer to her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I- Cersei and I might be get-getting married soon.” Jaime spat out his sentence and bit his lip, he waited anxiously for Brienne’s response. Brienne froze at the word “married”, she never thought about marriage, she didn’t think marriage was laid out for her. Brienne sucked in a deep breath and replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh… Jaime, that s-sounds wonderful. That’s… so lovely!” Brienne said closing her eyes softly as she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. Jaime noticed her stutter and wished he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I - I think we might get married next year.” Jaime said he ruffled his hair slightly and waited to hear Brienne’s voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, what wonderful news! I’m so very happy for you Jaime.” Brienne said, she felt her heart shattering and she felt some tears fill her crystal blue eyes. Why was she crying? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Listen Bri, I gotta go. Come to Casterly Rock soon!” Jaime said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I- I will. See you Jaime. I miss you.” Brienne blurted out, she couldn’t hold in her emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So do I, please come and see us.” Jaime said as he ended the conversation and tossed the phone away. He threaded his fingers from the golden locks and the confusion took over his thoughts. His phone buzzed again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Cersei</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Just arrived.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No kiss, or love heart, nothing. Just two words. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brienne threw her phone to the floor and began to twist her fingers anxiously. They weren’t together, why did she suddenly feel so tearful. Suddenly, the door swung open and Galladon entered the studio with two pizza’s in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Finally! Took so long, it’s really pouring out there!” Brienne’s brother said placing the pizza’s on the countertop and removed his coat from his body. He shivered slightly and his eye caught Brienne. She was wiped away the tears and got up from her place, she moved towards Galladon and opened the pizza box. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Finally! I’m so hungry!” Brienne said trying to ignore Galladon’s concerning stare. He stepped closer and spoke in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Galladon asked placing his hand on her broad shoulder, Brienne looked downwards and sucked in her breath. It hitched at the back of her throat and Galladon wrapped his arms around his sister’s body. Brienne pressed her face into his chest and cried softly. Galladon didn’t know what had caused Brienne to start crying, but he returned to find his sister crying. Galladon held her close and kissed her blonde locks, he knew how much his sister had suffered in her life, but she was strong and sometimes stubborn. Brienne lifted her head and gently smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Brienne wiped her tears and turned towards the food. Once they grabbed their slices and some beer, Galladon and Brienne sat down on the floor near the heater and began to eat. Galladon broke the silence and spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay sis?” Galladon asked watching Brienne become more quiet as the evening went on. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yea.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a crap liar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I got a call from Jaime. He and Cersei are thinking of getting married.” Brienne replied not trying to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well that’s nice.” Galladon said as Brienne nodded and returned to her food, but Galladon knew there was more. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You kissed didn’t you?” Brienne looked up from her dinner and her eyes widen. How did he know! Brienne shuffled her weight and whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“W-we did. It was at Podrick’s wedding, it was nothing Galladon. It was just a small kiss but-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Galladon, I’m - I haven’t forgotten about it.” Brienne said sipping another single tear from her face. She sipped her beer and gazed at her brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know Cersei well and I’m feeling somewhat-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Angry, upset?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Brienne said sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you cried when he told you, so maybe-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Galladon, it’s not what you think! We have <em>always </em>been friends.” Brienne replied and watching her brother nod at her reply. He saw the way Brienne looked at Jaime, but he didn’t think much of it until now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Early next morning as Jaime ate breakfast and began to read the paper. He sent some messages to Cersei and continued with his oatmeal porridge. He flicked through the papers and turned to his phone as it buzzed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Cersei</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s been good. I’ll talk to you later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jaime sent a reply and rose from his seat and began to wash the dishes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cersei placed her phone on silent and turned to stare at the ceiling. She enjoyed the sunlight pouring into the small hotel room. She rubbed her nose softly and turned towards the door opening. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, you’re up!” A tall man entered the room with two coffee cups and walked over the Cersei, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and handed her the cup. Cersei smiled contently, she smelt the warmth of the coffee and pulled the blankets over her body. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 2013</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brienne Tarth tossed multiple shirts and trousers on her bed, she had no idea what to wear to her grand opening. She never really cared much for clothes, but tonight was special and she had no idea what to do. A knock came at her door and Galladon walked in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I know I'm a fencer by trade..... but, I thought you’d like this!” Galladon said as he handed Brienne a small package. Brienne smiled at her brother and began to open the package, which was wrapped in black and blue tissue paper, she gasped suddenly and pulled out a black halter neck dress with blue beads encrusted on the waist line. Brienne's eyes widen at the exquisite gown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Galladon! I -“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw it in a shop window, I don’t know much about clothes, but I can see you in this! It’s my gift to you.” Brienne stared at the gown and felt her insides turn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Galladon, this is so sweet of you, but.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ll look….. good in this.” Brienne whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Why don’t you take a chance and try it on. I won’t be dishearten if you don’t want to wear it, but give it a go.” </span>
  <span class="s1">Brienne nodded and gently lifted the gown into her arms, the fabric was so light and beautiful she was scared she was gonna ruin it. Brienne took a deep breath and fitted into the dress and tucked her loose strands behind her ear. She had the voices of the school kids who bullied her in her head and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"BRIENNE THE BEAUTY! GREAT JOKE YOU ARE!"</em> Brienne shook her head and told the voices to go away. She cleared her throat and told Galladon prepare himself. </span>
  <span class="s1">Brienne opened the bathroom door and stepped out. The dress fitted her tall frame and it made her shoulders more elaborate than usual. She soothed out the material and slowly walked towards her brother, she felt unusual in a dress like this but her anxieties eased as Galladon smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne.......This looks beautiful.” He said watching her twist her fingers anxiously. Brienne bit her lip and wiped the single tear from her face. Galladon stepped forward and grasped her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn around.” Brienne slowly turned and faced her fear. The mirror.She absolutely hated mirrors, because she loathed her appearance since she was very young. Her breath hitched at the back of throat, she stared at the elaborate black gown with blue beads. Is that me? Brienne thought, she tilted her head and turned side to side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Galladon asked her breaking the dreaded silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not one to wear dresses, but it is a big night for me and…… I actually like it!” Brienne said softly, Galladon smiled and embraced her in a big hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m proud of you sis. Mum would be too.” Brienne gasped at the mention of her mother, she died so young and Brienne missed out on being in a mother/daughter relationship. Galladon caressed her shoulders and embraced his little sister.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Galladon.”He smiled and wiped the few tears from her cheeks, Galladon grabbed her hand and turned to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Miss Tarth. Let’s get you ready!” Brienne rolled her eyes and laughed as Galladon pulled her into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The evening guests began to arrive at 7.30pm, and Brienne was busy talking to guests as they arrived. Galladon helped with the guest list and escorted people through the studio. The waiters brought around delicious appetisers, which circled around the studio floor. Brienne kept her eyes out for a certain someone, but he hadn’t arrived yet. She moved around the floor and felt a little hot from the wine, she fanned her face and asked the bartender for some water. She thanked the waiter for the glass and sipped slowly, she was then taken aside by an old client and they began to talk. Suddenly, Brienne’s eyes caught the front door opening, Jaime Lannister brushed off the rain and shook Galladon’s hand, he then scanned the room for Brienne and pointed at the direction to the bar. Jaime by passed guests and the space between Brienne and Jaime grew closer. Brienne excused herself and faced Jaime. He’s eyes lit up when he saw her halter neck black gown, her hair was slicked back and she wore simple studded earrings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne….. you look beautiful.” Jaime said, Brienne battered her pale eyelashes and felt the anxiety creep up again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t say that, never been called <em>that</em> before.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are.” Brienne’s pursed lips turned into a smile and she felt a blush of crimson red expose her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s kind Jaime, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome! Gods! Look at this place! It’s fantastic!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it? I’m so glad you like it!  I’ll show you around.” Brienne said as they walked towards the back of the studio. Brienne texted Galladon and asked him to take care of things while she showed Jaime around. Jaime marvelled at the artworks and asked questions about each piece, he watched Brienne talk about her work and grew more fascinated with her passion and excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is Tarth. I went by some pictures and memory.” Brienne said sipping her wine as Jaime gazed at the painted canvas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful Bri!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This one is special to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s your home.” Jaime replied, Brienne nodded but continued to talk more about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, but I didn’t know how to start this, I was living with Tormund and life had sort of stopped for me, and then y- you rang me that day, and I started painting.” Jaime turned to her and watched her grow shy and reserved. Oh gods! Brienne thought, have I said too much? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You painted this because you heard my voice?” Jaime asked her softly, Brienne nodded but didn’t make eye contact with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At the time, I thought my friendship with Tormund was going to turn into something else, but it wasn’t anything. I was so lost and then I spoke to you. Inspiration stru-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime suddenly and quote spontaneously pressed his lips on Brienne's and she slowly tumbled backwards, she gave into his moves and kiss him softly. Brienne broke the kiss and gazed into the emerald eyes you know so well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Jaime</em>, I think we have to talk.” Brienne said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of sight. They stood in hallway and Jaime creased his eyebrows at Brienne’s behaviour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a good thing you want to talk, because I want to as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?!” Brienne asked him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you know!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I truly don’t!” Jaime responded repeating Brienne’s tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you kiss me if you’re w- with Cersei?” Brienne asked, she felt a tear escaping her eye and she quickly wiped it away and watched Jaime's expression change. Jaime closed the space between them and he gazed into her sapphire eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>That’s</em> what I wanted to tell you, but you kind of pulled me in here…….Brienne, I’m not with Cersei anymore.” Jaime said as Brienne glued her eyes to his and her mind went blank. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turns out, she was cheating on me. I suggested marriage and -“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She cheated.” Jaime nodded and Brienne bit her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I- I'm second choice Jaime?” Brienne asked, she felt her temper rising. Jaime was taken aback from Brienne’s question, he shook his head quickly and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I think- I think, there has been something there for a….. while, but we didn’t know what it was, or what it could turn into.” Jaime replied watching Brienne study every inch of his face. She gently pulled away and shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know Jaime. I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, and I’m- I’m sorry Brienne. I should go.” Jaime replied and slowly pulled away from they conversation. Brienne stood rooted on the spot and watched Jaime leave. She spun around and pressed her hand to the wall, she softly cried and felt like she lost her friend for good. Why was she so confused! Why! Why couldn’t she be confident like other girls! She walked down the passageway and began to feel her heartbeat through her chest. She stood in the hallway and emotion overtook her thoughts. She held her breath and remembered their graduation night. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Interesting. Our lives are going to change now, aren’t they? No one keeps in touch these days” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they did, it was hard and complicated, but Jaime and Brienne kept in touch and tackled many obstacles in their lives and most of the time, distance drew them apart. Brienne spun around and found herself walking down the corridor and back into the studio room, many people greeted her but she bypassed them all. She excused herself and scanned the entire room for Jaime Lannister, but he was no where to be found! Galladon called out to her, but she ignored him, she pulled open the studio front door and studied the main street view. The coldness in the air didn’t even cross Brienne’s mind as she began to run after Jaime, she ran and ran until she stopped to catch her breath, she spun around and saw him walking along the riverbend. Brienne sped down the stairs, and dodged peoples as she ran after Jaime. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WAIT! JAIME!” Brienne yelled at the top of her lungs and Jaime eyes widen at the call of his name, he turned to find Brienne Tarth running towards him in the black halter neck dress. She finally reached him and no other words were needed. Nine years or friendship and many obstacles faced, Brienne Tarth pressed her lips to Jaime Lannister’s and embraced him tightly. She felt the tears burn in her big blue eyes as she grabbed his face and spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime Lannister, You have driven me mad since university! And I swear to the gods, if you leave..... or mock me about- “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never Brienne! Never!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You swear it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m yours Brienne Tarth, Always Yours.” Jaime said lifting his hand to Brienne’s and began to caress her wrist gently. Brienne held back her tears and rested her forehead to Jaime’s. She softly smiled and Jaime Lannister embraced her in his arms. The moonlight surrounded them as they kissed on the cobble steps of King’s Landing. This was the beginning of their chapter and they finally made it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 2014</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I Jaime Lannister take you Brienne Tarth to be my lawful wedded wife.I still remember the time I saw….. uh, what is it again? Oh yes, I still remember the first time we met at our University graduation.” Jaime Lannister lifted another box as he practiced his wedding vows, he scratched his golden beard and began to concentrate on remembering the correct words. As Jaime was rehearsing his speech, Brienne Tarth  slowly opened the door to her studio, Jaime didn’t hear his fiancé walk in. Brienne crept inside and closed the door behind her, she wore a black and white woollen coat with a grey scarf wrapped around her long neck. She tucked her short locks behind her ear and listened closely to Jaime’s quiet talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well, that’s nice.” Brienne said leaning on the studio pillar, Jaime spun around and found his fiancé, giggling slightly at the flush of his cheeks. Jaime Lannister smirked and sped towards Brienne, she laughed as Jaime embraced her in his arms. In the past year, Brienne had opened her art gallery to the public and sold multiple drawings and paintings, and Jaime joined in by building a small cafe and shop on the ground level of the studio. Brienne cupped Jaime’s beautiful face and kissed him softly, she titled her head and let Jaime explore her long, luscious neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I love your long neck.” Jaime said placing soft kisses upon her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh do you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes and your hands….. your cheeks….. your freckles…… your nose.” Jaime said softly humming in Brienne’s ear, she rolled her eyes and nipped his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Urgh, I hate my nose, and my - well everything.” Brienne said stepping back from her fiancé embrace, Jaime saw her expression change slightly and he grabbed her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! What’s this about?” Jaime asked her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.” Jaime said as he wrapped his arm around Brienne and caressed her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I tired the dress on and - I’ve never knew my mother…. I’m not really good at all of this.” Brienne said feeling slightly anxious. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay my love. I don’t care if you wear an elaborate gown or your fencing garments!” Brienne chuckled at Jaime’s remarks. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not kidding! You can wear anything and I’ll still love you! Fuck what others say!” Jaime said pulling back as he stared into her crystal blue eyes.Brienne tilted her head and sighed contently. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I love you, and…… if you like Mr Lannister, right would you like me to...... not wear anything… now.”Brienne whispered watching Jaime smile at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can obliged with that.” Jaime said as he nipped her neck once again and began to unwrap her scarf, however the front door opened and Jaime groaned softly in Brienne’s ear. Podrick Payne entered the studio room and Jaime smiled at their guest. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, have I interrupted som-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No! Not at all, we were just talking.” Jaime said nudging Brienne slightly as she rolled her eyes at Jaime. Podrick raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, he placed a box on the bench and showed Brienne what was inside. Brienne went to have a look at the box and Jaime gazed at the sight before him, his mind filtered to the first time they made love. After years and year of being apart, Jaime and Brienne became one and opened their hearts to one another. Jaime remembered placing Brienne on the bed and tracing the outlines all over her body, he remembered the way Brienne tilted her head and arched her back as she felt her insides swim with arousal. Jaime could remember the exact sound Brienne made when he entered her and his movements sped to the point of oblivion. It was a beautiful and long awaited first time together, however Jaime was brought back to the present as Brienne’s voice called out to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you with us Jaime?” Brienne said laughing, he caught her laugh and kissed her cheek softly. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Two weeks later, it was the eve of Jaime and Brienne’s wedding. She warned Jaime that she didn’t want anything big, so they invited a small party of twenty and booked a small chapel near Casterly Rock. On the eve of their big day, Brienne had lunch with her father, she didn't see him much, due to being far from home but she valued these precious moments with him. Selwyn Tarth held Brienne's hand and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Are you excited?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">"Yes i am! But I've known Jaime for a long time so-" </p><p class="p2">"A <em>very</em> long time" Selwyn said raising his eyebrows, Brienne smirked at his remarks and nodded. </p><p class="p2">"I know, but we were good friends, and we always found each other in the end." Brienne said as she began to sip her water. </p><p class="p2">"Well, I'm very happy for you and Jaime seems like a nice guy" Selwyn said. He was a tall man with slick grey hair and fine wrinkles across his face. He shared the same sapphire eyes as Brienne and mirrored certain mannerisms as well. </p><p class="p2">"Thank you Dad! This really means a lot and please stay with us sometime soon, or we will go to Tarth, Jaime has always wanted to go!" </p><p class="p2">"That sounds marvellous!"</p><p class="p2">"Does it?" And speaking of home, I wanted you to have this." Selwyn said, he reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a small trinket box. Brienne creased her eyebrows and stared at her father. </p><p class="p2">"What's this?" Brienne asked curiously. </p><p class="p2">"Open it." Brienne opened the small box and found a small sapphire ring tucked at the bottom of the box. Brienne let out an audible gasp and lifted her gaze to her father. </p><p class="p2">"Dad....I - this is beautiful!" </p><p class="p2">"It is, this was your mother's wedding ring." Selwyn said as he watched Brienne open in mouth in shock. </p><p class="p2">"This- this was mum's. Oh my gosh! Dad, I can't accept th-" </p><p class="p2">"Don't say no to it. You are her daughter and it's yours." Selwyn said watching Brienne wipe the single tear from her face, what she wanted more than anything else in the entire world was to have one conversation with her mother. Just one. </p><p class="p2">Brienne stood up and embraced her father tightly, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and he soothed her back softly. Selwyn Tarth kissed his daughter and thought he saw his wife for a split second, as Brienne stood and went back to her seat</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brienne was not one to keep tradition close to her, but she gave in to Podrick's wife's demands. On the eve of her wedding, Brienne spent the night with Daniela and Jaime stayed with Galladon, Tyrion and Podrick. Brienne and Jaime hated the idea but to keep the peace they gave in, she scrolled through her messages and replied to well wishes. She like the idea of being married to Jaime but the whole big white wedding wasn't something she really thought about.  Podrick's wife, </span>
  <span class="s1">Diana entered the living room with two glasses of wine, Brienne raised her eyebrows and smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Here! I can tell you’re nervous.”Daniela said sitting on the couch next to the tall woman, Brienne thanked her and smiled as she scratched her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t believe in marriage, but it feels…… I don’t know, it feels right with Jaime.” She said smiling contently. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad.” Daniela said as she took a sip of her wine, a small knock came from the front door. She lifted herself off the couch and looked through the keyhole, she gasped and opened the door slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you two doing here?!” Daniela said in a frustrated whisper. Brienne leaned forward to see who it was but Daniela blocked her view. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He wants to see her.” Podrick said standing outside the door with Jaime Lannister. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he can’t! It’s bad luck!” Daniela responded as Brienne rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I can just talk through the door, please!” Jaime said as Daniela turned around and motioned Brienne to come forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know I’m not gonna win this, so talk to him.” Daniela said leaving Brienne to talk to the closed door. Brienne scoffed and spoke to the brown oak door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime?” She asked softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne. I just- “</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Has something happened?” Brienne began to think the absolute worse but Jaime quickly replied and it calmed her nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not. Look, I could’ve called but I couldn’t sleep! I- I just wanted to say……I know you didn’t want a big wedding, but I can’t wait for tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Jaime, you came out in the snow to tell me that?” Brienne said, she wanted more than anything to open the door, but she saw Daniela peering from the other room to make sure she didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I did.” Jaime said pulling his coat over his chest once more. Brienne gazed down and bit her lip, no man had ever done something like this before and she didn’t know how to response. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what to say.” Brienne said as she lifted her gaze and let some tears stream down her face. Jaime smiled and knew she let a few tears fall down her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, say you’ll meet me at the chapel tomorrow.” Jaime said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I shall.’ Brienne said softly, she wanted more than anything to kiss him, but she knew she could wait one more day. Jaime stepped back from the door and slapped Podrick on the back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You reckon she will sleep tonight?" Podrick asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Nah! but neither will I!" he said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I'm happy for you guys" Podrick said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you Podrick. It took us a long time but I- I would swim across the Narrow Seas to spend my life with her." Jaime said as Podrick nodded softly. He had never seen this side of Jaime and he understood why Brienne fell in love with the Lannister boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That's a powerful statement." </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It's true. Do you ever think of your life, like when you're old and grey?" Jaime asked Podrick as they exited the apartment building and began to walk down the street. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, sometimes I do, do you?"  Podrick said pressing his hand in his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yea, I have. When I saw Brienne at her gallery opening, I could see that image more clearly! Marrying her..... thinking about having a baby, watching our child's first steps." Jaime said as he really began to imagine this scenes in his mind. Brienne cradling her full term belly, to the moment their child took their first breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"We are talking about the same thing Jaime, and it's exciting." Podrick said. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh man! Podrick Payne might be a father?!" Jaime said slapping his back again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yea! How scary?" </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Mate! It's a whole big adventure this big wide world called Westeros!" Jaime said gazing up to the bright shinning stars. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yea it is." Podrick said following his gaze. That night Jaime laid in bed and imagined himself embracing Brienne. She had the biggest heart to finally let him back into her life and he will always be grateful for Brienne Tarth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime Lannister opened the door to his new house, he placed the keys on the side table and his coat on the coat rack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne?” Jaime called out as he gazed up at the staircase. He heard no reply from his wife, he ruffled his hair and began to climb the stairs. Jaime and Brienne moved into a small house just outside Casterly Rock, it was white and grey with a small veranda out the front. The interior reflected both Jaime and Brienne’s tastes and featured some of Brienne’s best selling artwork. As Jaime reached the top of the stairs and heard Brienne humming softly, Jaime moved towards the sound and gently opened the door to her small studio space. Jaime peered in and saw Brienne sharpening her pencil, she stared at the canvas and began to sketch. Brienne suddenly heard her husband’s soft footsteps and quickly spun around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello you! Wait close your eyes!” Brienne said waiting for Jaime to close his eyes. She lifting the canvas and placed it in the cupboard. She covered her mouth suddenly and inhaled softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh Brienne.” Jaime said with his eye still closed. Brienne spun around and watched her husband standing on the spot. Brienne's laugh turned into a smile as she slowly approached her husband, she kissed him so softly that Jaime thought the old gods and the new had lead him into heaven. Jaime opened his eyes and stared at Brienne, his wife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what was secretive about your -“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! I don’t know what you mean, you must be seeing things.” Brienne said looking at him curiously, Jaime tilted his head and caressed her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm mm. Well, what I am seeing right now, is a free weekend for the two of us!” Jaime said as he caressed her face and leaned in to kiss her freckles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we do! The studio and cafe is closed and….. we have a wee- weekend of just the two….. of us-.” Brienne said as her breath grew softer in Jaime’s embrace. Her husband caressed and kissed her neck and felt his arousal grow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And we’re not wasting anytime Mrs Lannister.” Jaime said as he pressed his lips to Brienne’s and melted in her embrace. Brienne griped the back of Jaime’s head and massaged it gently, Brienne pushed off him slightly and gazed into his emerald eyes. He winked and they continued to embrace each other. Jaime guided his hand to Brienne’s breast and gently tugged at it. Brienne let out a soft gasp and tilted her head back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime.” Brienne whispered as she felt his arousal press against her thigh, Jaime grabbed her hand and guided her to their bedroom. It didn’t take them long for Jaime and Brienne to melt into each others arms. Brienne tugged at his shirt and pulled it off, she guided her hands on his muscular body. Jaime winked at his wife and began to pull at her shirt, it pooled around her long legs as she let out a small gasp. Jaime leaned in and kissed her soft breasts, It was enough to make Brienne topple over with desire. Brienne rested on the bed as Jaime explored every inch of her body, he knew it all too well. Jaime felt his cock grow hard as Brienne’s moans filled his ears. Gods! She was a rare beauty! Jaime thought.</span>
  <span class="s1"> He entered her and groaned at the sensational feeling which overcame them. Brienne pressed herself so close to her husband, that she could see every inch of his face. Her eyes didn’t leave his as she gripped him tightly and let her husband give her the most amazing feeling in the world. Jaime gripped her hips and thrusted into her until they both reached the point of oblivion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their luscious cries echoed throughout their bedroom, Jaime collapsed onto the side of their bed and nestled close to Brienne. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my, Mrs Lannister!” Jaime said as he began to tuck her loose strands behind her ears. She closed her eyes and softly groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wasn’t expecting that reply.” Jaime said creasing his eyebrows, but Brienne shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Jaime asked as Brienne couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime, I was going to wait until tonight, but well, you and I had other ideas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait for what Brienne?” Jaime had no idea what Brienne was talking about, but she was all smiles and glowing with utter beauty. Brienne reached into her top draw and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Jaime and he looked at her curiously, he then began to open the envelope. The card had an imprinted message, which made Jaime gasp softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hi Daddy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I can’t wait to meet you </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Love Baby Lannister. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime felt his heart race as he re read the sentence, he opened the card and found an ultrasound of their baby, which was only the size of a mandarin. Brienne bit her lip as she watched Jaime’s emerald eyes grow glassy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gods, Brienne!you’re-” Jaime whispered as he lifted his gaze and watched Brienne’s tears stream down her face. She bit her lip and nodded, Jaime beamed into a beautiful smile and kissed  her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no words! My Gods! You’re pregnant!” Jaime said smiling as they pressed their foreheads together. Brienne wiped her tears and nodded. They were going to have a baby. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six months had passed and Christmas had dawned on Westeros, snow filtered the streets and bright lights shone on every street corner. Jaime and Brienne Lannister spent their Christmas rugged up at home with the fire and were kept busy with preparations for their new arrival. Brienne blossomed in her pregnancy and although she found some days harder than others, she relished the idea of feeling her child move within her. Brienne walked into the main lounge room and placed the last remains ornaments on the tree, she pressed a hand to her back and smiled at the mixture of green, red and silver decorations. She suddenly jumped at her husbands arms wrapping around her middle, she shook her head and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s done.” Jaime said kissing her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is. Next Christmas will be quite different.” Brienne said turning around to face him as Jaime raised his eyebrows and nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A good kind of different.” Jaime said placing his hands on her pregnant frame, Brienne looked at Jaime who was gazing with pure delight.Brienne jumped as the baby kicked within her and they both, couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little fencer!” Jaime said as he held her face and kissed her gently. Brienne tilted her head and ruffled his golden locks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No lie there! Only three more months until we meet this little one!” Brienne said cupping her belly once again. Jaime wanted to imprint this image in his mind, she looked incredible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neither can I! Look how far we’ve come!” Jaime said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know! It's been a long journey for us!" s</span>
  <span class="s1">he embraced her beautiful husband. 10 years ago, Jaime met Brienne on the steps of their university building, she remembered everything about that day. How she called out Podrick's name, to how she distance herself from Jaime and gave in when he asked to get dinner. 10 years of going back and forth, from being friends, to battling substance abuse, to being in relationships which weren't working. Distance proved that Jaime and Brienne were strong and could tackle any obstacle. 10 years on, they were a couple, married and expecting their first child. Jaime caressed Brienne's cheek as he kissed her once again, she wanted to remember this until the end of her days.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brienne Lannister squirmed and tossed in her sleep, she couldn’t remember the last night she felt somewhat comfortable. She was used to doing a million things at once and now she was in the last month of her pregnancy and felt like she only had enough energy to walk to the bathroom and back. She grabbed her pillow and tucked it in-between her legs, she only lasted 10 seconds before she shifted her weight and tried to find another position. Jaime inhaled as he heard the quick movements beside him, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne, are you okay?” Jaime asked watching his wife grunt in frustration. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes Jaime, It’s what…. 2.30am and I can’t sleep!” Brienne replied as she lifted herself up and rested her head on her pillow. Jaime turned to his lampshade and the room glistened with light. He propped himself out of bed and reached for his dressing gown. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” Brienne asked creasing her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be back in a minute.” Brienne watched Jaime leave their room, she inhaled and felt the baby move within her. The feeling was indescribable to Brienne, she never thought she would have children, especially with Jaime Lannister. 9 months seemed fly by and before they knew it, Brienne was one week from being 40 weeks pregnant. She suddenly began to feel quite anxious about becoming a mother, millions of questions filled her mind about the the birth and life after pregnancy, but they floated away quite suddenly. Brienne lifted her gaze to find Jaime walking back into their room with a hot cup of tea and some of her favourite biscuits, which she craved during her pregnancy. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my! What’s the occasion?” Brienne asked him as she tilted her head towards him. She cupped her belly and began to rub it in circles.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No occasion, this is just for you, my love.” Jaime said kissing the top of her forehead. Brienne chuckled slightly and kissed his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that reminds me!” Jaime said as he reached into his pockets, Brienne followed his gaze and giggled with delight. Jaime placed half a dozen cheese cubes into her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought this would settle your cravings.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve literally thought of nothing else Jaime! Thank you!” Brienne said laughing softly, she inhaled sharply and cupped the side of her belly. Jaime followed her gaze and reached for her large hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just uncomfortable.” Brienne sighed pressing a hand to her side, to gently caress it. Jaime reached for her tea cup and placed it in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Drink.” Jaime encouraged her to take a sip of the hot tea. Jaime watched her every move as he walked over to his side of the bed. He sat beside her and continued to stare, but Brienne caught his obvious gazes and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime, what is with the staring?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You looked like you were in pain before, I was worried.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just uncomfortable, it’s normal.” Brienne said as she set her tea cup on her side table and rested on her pillow. Jaime caressed her loose curls and she held his wrist to softly caress it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s normal and I know you’re stubborn sometimes.” Jaime said as Brienne was going to fight back, but Jaime interrupted her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“BUT! Tell me if you’re unwell or in pain, okay?” Jaime said as Brienne nodded twice and bit her lip. She felt the baby move inside and Jaime pressed his hand to her tummy. Brienne smiled and began to shuffle back against the pillows, Jaime wrapped his arms around her and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is this comfortable Mrs Lannister?” He whispered with a devilish handsome grin, Brienne looked through the corner of her eye and smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“In your arms? Of course it is!” Brienne said as she softly kissed him, Jaime slowly gave in and tilted his head to kiss her deeply. After some talk their eyes grew heavy and they both drifted off to sleep. However, two hours passed and Brienne’s eyes suddenly flew open.  She shuffled her pregnant frame and suddenly stopped as a contractional pain ripped through her body, she cupped the side of her tummy and exhaled deeply. She turned to Jaime and shook his body, Jaime jumped at the sudden movement and froze at Brienne’s upright position. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne wh- Is it the baby?” Jaime asked her, she turned her head and nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s starting.” Her heavy breaths returned to normal and she sighed softly. Jaime jumped out of bed and began to quickly dress. He was so frantic that he fall over reaching for his jeans and t shirt. Brienne laughed at his movements, but Jaime’s snapped his head towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne! We have to hurry! Why are you laughing?” Jaime said as Brienne shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime! It’s okay! It’s going to be a while. Just! Calm down, okay!” Brienne began to lift herself out of bed, something shifted in her weight and she felt more heavier than before. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But the baby!” Jaime said in a frantic tone, which only made Brienne laugh even more. Oh, she loved her Lannister lion. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Brienne pressed her forearms to the hospital bed and swayed from side to side. She felt the contraction building and closed her eyes as it hit her core. Jaime was by her side as he grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly. Brienne heaved and groaned through her teeth, Jaime stared at the clock, she had been in labour for 5 hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You okay Brienne? Do you need the midwife?” Jaime asked her as he lowered his gaze to her. Her eyes were still shut as she shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ice......could you pass me the ice please?” Brienne asked softly, Jaime grabbed her cup and went into the ward. Once Jaime returned with the ice cubes in the plastic cup, Brienne placed one in her mouth and sighed. It was an amazing feeling as she swirled the ice cube in her mouth, she spat it out and slowly pressed herself up. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” She said watching a nervous Jaime rub her back. He smiled and watched his beautiful, strong wife tackle the labour. She pressed her hands to her back and tilted her head towards the ceiling. Jaime gently reached for her arms and caressed them gently, Brienne brought her big blue eyes to Jaime’s eye level and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Brienne, you know what I was thinking about last night?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“When we first met at our University graduation.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Gods, Jaime! We always talk about this!” Brienne said smirking at her husband’s wide grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I know. But I never want to forget it!” Jaime said to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I ever will. You were such a lady’s man!” Brienne replied biting her lip, she continued to sway slightly to elevate the pain from her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Was I? Hmmm I guess I was! You know what…..I remember you. You were so reserved, but confident in your views. I kept stepping froward and you stepped further back! And, when I asked you out to dinner, I was too charming for you to resist!” Jaime said making Brienne roll her eyes and smile towards her husband. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“From memory Jaime Lannister, Podrick had made plans with…. Daniela and….<em>then</em>! I gave in.” Brienne sighed watching Jaime crease his eyebrows and stare at the ceiling. She smacked his arm and scoffed at his expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m glad you said yes Brienne. We wouldn’t be standing here right now, if you said no!” Jaime beamed into a contagious smile. Brienne couldn’t help but agree. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime, you and- OH!” Brienne suddenly stopped as she felt warm liquid rush down her legs, Jaime jumped at the sudden wetness and held his wife tightly. Brienne gazed down at the amniotic fluid pooling around her and Jaime’s legs. Jaime lifted his gaze and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And we wouldn’t be standing in amniotic fluid if I said no.” Brienne said lifting her gaze to Jaime’s who chuckled with delight. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">On the last home stretch, Jaime pressed his head to Brienne’s and counted with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“1….2…..3……4…..5.” Brienne pressed her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as her body allowed her. She listened to Jaime’s counts and focused only on his voice. Once she ran out of breath, she breathed heavily and collapsed on the pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking gods!” She cried out, Jaime dampened the cloth and wiped her sweaty brow. She began to breath heavily as the midwife told her to push on the next contraction. Jaime grasped her hand once again and watched Brienne push with all her might. The groans pierced Jaime’s ears, but he held Brienne tightly and coached her as she pushed the baby out of her body. But, she collapsed once again and Jaime saw some tears dripping down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Brienne! The head is born! The shoulders are the hard part and then you’ll meet your baby!” The midwife said with mounts of encouragement, but Brienne was too exhausted to even open her eyes. Her labour lasted 19 hours and the final stretch was proving to be the most difficult. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on my love! We’ve waited so long to meet our baby! You got this Brienne!” Jaime joined in on the midwife’s encouragement and Brienne slowly titled her head to look at her husband. She only wanted Jaime’s voice, the voice she fell in love with, the voice which made her laugh and also cry. She knew, she couldn’t do this without him. She gazed into his emerald eyes and began to breathe like she was blowing out candles on a birthday cake. Jaime gazed at her red, clammy face and brushed the sweaty strands of hair from her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“On the next contraction, I want you to push again Brienne!” The midwife announced and Jaime grasped her hand and motioned Brienne forward. The contraction hit her core and Brienne pressed her chin to her chest and pushed until she let out agonising moan, which made Jaime shiver.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shoulders are born! Hardest part is over! One last push on the next contraction!” Brienne body rippled as she continued to breathe, thank the gods for Jaime and his encouraging breaths. The last urge to push made Brienne grunt and she finally felt the baby slide out of her. The cries bellowed throughout the birthing room, Jaime’s eyes widen at the naked babe squealing as the midwife lifted the newborn to meet its parents. Brienne’s short breaths turned into beautiful gasps as the midwife placed the baby onto Brienne’s chest and made contact. Brienne had no idea where to look, she was overcome with emotion and joy, that the tears continued to stream down her face. Jaime held a beautiful kiss to Brienne’s head and gazed at their beautiful baby girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations! You done beautifully! I just need to cut the cord and wrap baby in this warm blanket.” The midwife said watching the little family before her, Brienne nodded and watched her baby daughter fidget, she calmed her cries and opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gods! Hello, ohh hello beautiful!” Brienne said placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Jaime tried so hard not to blink, as he stared at his baby girl, he watched the baby squirm in Brienne's arms. Brienne lifted her gaze to Jaime's and kissed her husband. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I... I can't believe it....... is she ours?" Brienne whispered to Jaime as he nodded. He couldn't believe it himself, life had handed him so many obstacles but he now had more happiness wrapped up in Brienne's arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Jaime, I - I want to call her Joanna." Jaime beamed as he said the name and kissed her lips. Joanna Lannister was born on March 5th 2015 and Jaime and Brienne Lannister were blessed with the arrival of their baby girl. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 2017: part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">One year had passed since the birth of Jaime and Brienne’s daughter and life had changed for the small family. Although there were sleepless nights and countless diaper changes, Jaime and Brienne were beyond happy with their little daughter. Joanna Lannister had a small tuft of blonde hair, chubby cheeks and crystal blue eyes like her mother. She had reached 12 months and Brienne was preparing for her daughter’s first birthday with a small gathering of friends and family. On the day of Joanna’s birthday, Brienne woke to find herself alone in her bedroom, she gazed at her surroundings and found a note on the pillow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Just popped out to get something. Be back soon.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>J.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Joanna suddenly began to coo softly and Brienne pulled herself out of bed, she made her way to Joanna’s bedroom. She yawned softly as she entered the bedroom, Brienne beamed into a smile as her daughter began to make sweet noises which filled the room.</p><p class="p1">“Ooohhh, I know, I know. It’s a very big day! Happy Birthday my beautiful little angel.” Brienne said as she tickled her daughter’s chest, Joanna gazed at her mother and moved around in her cot as she listened to her mother’s voice. Brienne couldn’t help but laugh, she lifted Joanna up and placed multiple kisses on her forehead.</p><p class="p1">“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday my beautiful little Joanna! Yes, yes that’s you, my beautiful.” As Brienne bounced Joanna on her hip, Jaime Lannister watched the scene from threshold, he was holding a small bouquet of flowers and some balloons. He watched Brienne smile and laugh along with their daughter, he couldn’t believe his luck. Jaime bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears as he watched the two most important women in his life. He pressed a small knock to the door and Brienne turned to the door and found her husband. Brienne gasped and turned towards Joanna who cooed softly in her mother’s arms.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my, look who’s here! It’s Papa! And he has balloons, just for you!” Brienne talked to her daughter as Jaime entered the room, he brought the balloons to his face and hid from Joanna. He waited a moment until he pushed the balloons down.</p><p class="p1">“Boo!” Jaime said, Brienne gasped and watched Joanna squint her nose and point to her father. Jaime hid behind the balloons again and peaked out again. Joanna squealed with laughter and bounced in her mother’s embrace.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Papa? Where did he go?……. Ah! There he is!” Brienne said in a lighter voice. Jaime placed the the balloons down and kissed Joanna’s forehead.</p><p class="p1">“Happy Birthday my beautiful!” Jaime said, he turned his gaze towards Brienne and looked into her glistening, blue eyes. He winked and kissed his wife’s forehead.</p><p class="p1">“How has it been a year?” Jaime asked as he pitched Joanna’s little cheeks, he smacked his lips and tickled her chest.</p><p class="p1">“I know! We must cherish every moment my love.” Brienne said, she gazed towards Jaime and kiss his soft lips. Jaime brought his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <em>4 months later</em>
</p><p class="p1">Brienne opened the door to her house and placed her folio and bag in the hallway, she called out for Jaime. but heard no reply. She brushed her blonde locks with her fingers and began to walk down the hallway.</p><p class="p1">“Jaime?” Brienne said, she heard soft voices coming from the kitchen. She creased her eyebrows and gazed towards their kitchen. She walked towards the entrance to the kitchen and held her breath at the sight. Little Joanna was walking hand in hand with her father, Brienne tilted her head and watched Jaime kneel down to Joanna’s level, he picked his daughter up and placed her in the high chair. Jaime brought a silver bowl to the counter and he gasped in delight as Joanna cooed at her father’s expressions.</p><p class="p1">“What do you think? You think Mama would like this?” Jaime said as he continued to stir the mixing bowl. Joanna pressed her hands on the highchair tray and giggled.</p><p class="p1">“Hmmm, now you got me thinking little miss!” Jaime said looking at his daughter curiously. He dipped his finger into the bowl and placed a tiny bit on Joanna’s lip. She giggled delightfully and clapped her hands. Brienne smiled and rested her head on the door frame, she and Jaime had come so far since her university days. The promises to keep in touch to the obstacles of life and now the high and lows of parenthood, Joanna was the light of their lives and Brienne had begun to think of expanding their family. Brienne continued to gaze at the father and daughter, she giggled as Jaime placed some cookie mix on Joanna’s nose.</p><p class="p1">“Oh my! I have been gone all day and look at what’s happening here!” Brienne said as she walked through the door, Joanna turned to hear her mother’s voice and raised her arms up, Brienne giggled and greeted her daughter and husband.</p><p class="p1">“Ohhhh hello! Now, are you destroying the kitchen with Papa?” Brienne placed a finger on Joanna’s nose and wiped it off. Jaime gazed at his wife and beamed with utter joy, this was his life and he was blessed. Brienne creased her eyebrows and nodded in comfort.</p><p class="p1">“Hmmm, that’s not bad!” Brienne said as reached over to Jaime and kissed his lips. The rest of the day was spent in the kitchen baking and listening to music. Jaime pulled out his phone and tried to take a self timed photo.</p><p class="p1">“Ah Jaime, Flip it around.” Brienne said as she turned to Joanna shaking her head.</p><p class="p1">“Getting used to this new phone! Think I’ve got- Okay! It’s on!” Jaime said as he ran back to Brienne and Joanna. With Joanna nestled in the middle, they all leaned in and smiled. Brienne tickled Joanna’s tummy and she beamed into a smile.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">As Joanna grew restless, Brienne swayed with her daughter on her chest. Jaime came in and smiled. Brienne pressed a finger to her lips, telling Jaime to be quiet. Jaime nodded and repeated the gesture, he crept inside and wrapped an arm around Brienne. Jaime hummed in her hair and and swayed along with her.</p><p class="p1">“Well, this is nice.” Jaime said softly, Brienne closed her eyes and kissed her daughter’s head.</p><p class="p1">“Yes it is. Jaime, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p1">“What would you say...... about trying for another baby? A sister or brother for Joanna?” Brienne asked him softly as she gazed up to read his expression. Jaime opened his mouth and it turned into a beautiful smile.</p><p class="p1">“Oh Brienne. If you asked me that question back in Dorne, on that holiday…. I would’ve called you a liar.” Jaime laughed quietly as he kissed Brienne’s nose.</p><p class="p1">“I know…. So, what do you say?” Brienne asked him softly, she stared into his emerald green eyes and bit her lip.</p><p class="p1">“I say, it is a….. wonderful idea Brienne, you had so much patience with me , but you stuck by me.... even when you were pissed at me. And now, I get the chance to share my life with you..... It's the most beautiful thing I could ever ask for. I do love you, so very much.” Jaime said as he watched Brienne smile through her tears. He pressed his lips to hers and nestled with his small family. Brienne brought her other hand to Jaime’s chest and pressed it to his heart. She felt his heart beat rapidly, she felt Jaime’s essence, his love beat stronger for her and little Joanna.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But, life can change for any human being.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A week had past and the family were planning for a weekend away in Tarth. As Brienne was packing Joanna’s bags, her phone buzzed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Traffic is a nightmare. Don’t leave without me! See you soon my love.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Jaime</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brienne smiled and continued to pack for their trip to Tarth, Joanna bounced in her walker and raised her little voice to get her mother’s attention. Once Brienne was all packed and ready, she rested on the couch and played with Joanna. She looked at Joanna and saw the beautiful blue eyes and she saw Jaime reflected back at her. Joanna grew tired and rested on her mother’s chest.</p><p class="p1">“You are going to love Tarth my love. It’s beautiful and Papa is going to take you in the water! And you’re going to do some swimming and we will see the fishes!” Brienne said gasping in delight at every sentence, she suddenly found Joanna drifting off to sleep. After a while, Brienne's eyes grew heavy and she gazed at her phone and saw the time. He should be home soon.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">But Jaime Lannister did not return home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2017 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Podrick Payne knocked on the door, he began to worry about Brienne in the last month. His heart ached for her and baby Joanna. Podrick pounded his fist on the door and called out her name. He could hear the cries of Joanna and Podrick pushed his weight to the door, he pounded into it until the door gave way. Podrick stumbled into the main entrance, his heart pounding in his chest. He followed the cries to Joanna who was upstairs in her crib.</p><p class="p1">“Brienne? It’s Podrick!” He called out as he entered Joanna’s room, the little baby cried and rubbed her blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Hello little one! Where’s your-“ Podrick froze on the spot and found Brienne lying on floor. Podrick’s eyes widen.</p><p class="p1">“OH FUCK! BRIENNE! BRIENNE! COME ON! WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!” Podrick said as he pushed Brienne to her left side and checked her airways. Joanna’s cries echoed throughout the room. Things had not been the same since the Lannister family planned to go to Brienne’s home island last month. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Brienne woke as Joanna began to toss on her chest. She caressed her daughter who began to fuss and cry after her nap. Brienne hushed Joanna and lifted her into her arms, as Brienne bounced Joanna and grabbed her bottle from the fridge, she stared at the clock. She picked up her phone and and dialled Jaime’s number, but no answer. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Brienne creased her eyebrows and walked towards the door. Little did Brienne Lannister know, that the knock at the door changed her entire life. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“BRIENNE!” Podrick shook Brienne and she began to stir. Her crystal blue eyes opened and she found her best friend looking down at her.</p><p class="p1">“Podrick?”</p><p class="p1">“Hey! What happened? You were-“ Podrick began before Brienne pressed her face to Podrick’s chest and cried in agony. Podrick’s eyes widen at Brienne’s echoed cries. Jaime Lannister, her best friend, husband and soulmate had lost his life in a car accident.</p><p class="p1">“PODRICK! HE- I”</p><p class="p1">“It’s okay! It’s okay! I am here! I’m not going here!” Podrick said trying to pull the six foot woman up. Her blue eyes were swollen and red from the tears. Podrick felt his heart ache for her.</p><p class="p1">“WHY DID HE DIE?! WHY? HE DID- HE DID NOTHING WRONG! HE HAS A DAUGHTER!” Podrick had no idea how to response but he held her tightly and promised he wouldn’t let go.</p><p class="p1">“Jaime was taken too soon Brienne. But you are strong!”</p><p class="p1">“NO.... NO, I’M NOT! WE WERE PLANNING FOR ANOTHER BABY! NOT - NOT A FUNERAL!” Brienne cried out as she cupped her hand to her mouth. Podrick stared at the ground and found a bottle of tablets. </p><p class="p1">“Brienne! Listen to me! How many did you take? I have to call the doctor!” Podrick said holding her tightly. Brienne squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall down her face.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Brienne tossed in her sleep and woke to find herself wrapped up in bed. She placed a hand to her head and sighed. Podrick stood up and walked towards Brienne’s bed.</p><p class="p1">“Hey.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, Podrick. What- what happened?” Brienne murmured in her speech, she felt her head pounding. Podrick placed a cloth to her head and held his breath.</p><p class="p1">“I found you in Joanna’s bedroom, you were on the floor.” Podrick whispered as Brienne closed her eyes and began to cry.</p><p class="p1">“Oh gods! I - I’m so scared Podrick!” Brienne cried as Podrick released the cloth from her forehead. His heart continued to ache for his best friend, she was still mourning the loss of Jaime, and Brienne was struggling with re building her life.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t be scared. I’m here okay…. And someone else is here too!” Podrick said as he moved towards the pram and pushed Joanna towards her mother. Brienne turned her gaze and saw her little girl playing with her soft toy. Her pure love and innocence made Brienne’s heart swell, she lifted herself and asked Podrick for her daughter. Podrick placed Joanna on her mother’s side and Brienne nestled closer to her daughter. She brushed her soft blonde curls and placed a blanket around her.</p><p class="p1">“Hello little miss. Mama’s here.” Brienne leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. Joanna grasped Brienne’s finger and held it tightly. Joanna cooed and made certain noises which made Podrick and Brienne smile.</p><p class="p1">"Brienne. When I got off the phone with you, I knew something was wrong. I had to come here and lucky I did, are you okay?” Podrick spoke quietly and watched Brienne slowly nod.</p><p class="p1">“I’m lucky you came Pod. Don’t know what would’ve happened if you didn’t.”</p><p class="p1">“The doctor said I woke you just in time. He suggested for you to see someone, just in case.” Brienne bit her lip and felt her heart ache, it ached for her late husband, for her friend, her daughter and her life. She turned to something, she thought would help but it didn’t. Podrick watched her hold Joanna tighter, as fresh tears pressed down her cheeks,</p><p class="p1">“Listen Brienne. You have lost the most important person in your life, I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through, but take your time with this.” Podrick said grasping her hand tightly, grief had struck Brienne in the chest and it was going to take time to rebuild her life with Joanna. Brienne gasped and felt Joanna’s softly coo, as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p class="p1">“You know, I never told you this. But the night before your wedding, Jaime and I walked back to the flat and he said “I would swim across the narrow seas to be with Brienne.” Brienne breath quivered and she felt her heart beat rapidly.</p><p class="p1">“H- he said that?” Brienne whispered.</p><p class="p1">“He did. You made him so happy Brienne, so happy! He love you so very much. Please remember that.” Podrick said softly watching his friend gasp slightly at his speech. Podrick wiped his nose and inhaled his breath.</p><p class="p1">“A- and you’re gonna be okay! Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but you will! And you have the most beautiful, loyal companion by your side!’ Podrick said as he motioned his head towards Joanna Lannister, Brienne followed his gaze and her breath hitched at the back of her throat.</p><p class="p1">"I'm gonna get you some water okay." Podrick said as he kissed Brienne's blonde locks. Once Podrick went down to the kitchen, Brienne snuggled up to her daughter and caressed her matching blonde locks. </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry I scared you my little one. I promise you with all my heart, that I will be by your side. Oh your Papa...... your Papa loved you so much." Brienne gulped and watched Joanna toss slightly. </p><p class="p1">"It's just you and me, my beautiful Joanna. Just the two of us, we are going to be okay." Brienne gasped through her tears and kissed her head. Brienne bit her lip, as she saw little Joanna still holding her long finger.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue: 2024</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">As dawn broke to mark the start of a new day, the beautiful green meadows and dazzling oceans views was enough to make Joanna Lannister cry. A lover of nature, the seven year old packed her backpack and raced to her mother’s old bedroom. She softly knocked on the door and let herself in, she bit her lip as she closed the door behind her. Brienne Lannister twisted in her sleep and opened her eyes as she heard the familiar footsteps slowly approaching her.</p><p class="p1">“Good Morning Mum.” Joanna whispered as she leaned in to kiss her mother’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">“Good Morning darling girl. Did you sleep well?” Brienne asked her as she shuffled her weight onto the pillows. Joanna nodded and made herself comfortable upon the bed. Brienne noticed her grooming and the backpack strapped to her back.</p><p class="p1">“You want to see the island don’t you?” Brienne asked her, Joanna caught her mother’s gaze and nodded showing beaming smile which had some teeth missing. Brienne smiled as she hopped out of bed and began to get ready for their full day. For Joanna’s 7th birthday, Brienne had suggested that the two of them would take a holiday to Brienne's childhood home: Tarth. Joanna was thrilled to seek new surroundings and she revelled at the idea, she had her phone fully charged and packed the essential snacks for their day out. In the bathroom, Brienne brushed her blonde locks back and freshen up. She was very excited to spend the day around the island and show Joanna all of the amazing spots for photos. Brienne returned to the bedroom and reunited with Joanna, she beamed at her daughter and kissed her forehead.</p><p class="p1">“Ready?” Brienne said as she grabbed her backpack and zipped it nice and tight.</p><p class="p1">“Ready!” Joanna said returning a beaming smile at her mother.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Brienne and Joanna walked up towards the grand meadows of Tarth and Joanna was overwhelmed by the beauty which surrounded her. Brienne walked further behind and gazed upon her beautiful daughter. She was a tall seven year old with golden locks and crystal blue eyes, she shared the mannerisms of Brienne, but looked like her late father. There were times where Brienne thought she was talking to Jaime again, her Jaime.</p><p class="p1">How has it been seven years? Brienne thought to herself as Joanna walked up the small hill.Seven years since Jaime tragically lost his life, a day which changed Brienne and Joanna’s life. She still remembered Joanna resting on her chest, the constant looks towards her phone as she waited for Jaime to call her back and the ultimate sound of doorbell ringing. Not a day went by where Brienne thought of Jaime Lannister, she missed him so terribly and life had brought her the ultimate test, a test which no one wants to undertake in life. However, Brienne undertook the test which the gods laid out for her and with Jaime’s spirit by her side, she focused all her energy on the beautiful gift they created together: their daughter Joanna.</p><p class="p1">“Mum! Do you want a piggy back?” Joanna asked as she spun around and saw her mother further behind her. Brienne snapped her head up and shook her head.</p><p class="p1">“Oh no! I’ve walked up here so many times Jo! And! I think I’m a bit tall for a piggy back!” Brienne wrapped her arm around Joanna’s neck and the seven year old giggled loudly.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll be as tall as you one day!” Joanna said rising up to her tip toes and jumping to reach her mother’s shoulders. Brienne bit her lip as she laughed at her daughters innocent wishes.</p><p class="p1">“I think you might be, one day though…… Ah! Here it is!” Brienne walked further ahead and found a beautiful oak tree on the top of the hill. Joanna ran to catch up with her mother’s long strides.</p><p class="p1">“What is this place?” Joanna asked.</p><p class="p1">“This is where Uncle Galladon and I spent most afternoons and it has the most beautiful view of the island. Joanna smiled and followed her mother to the top of the hill, as the top of the hill was viewable, Joanna let her mouth drop at the sight before her. She saw every inch of the entire island, she tried not to blink as she took in every beautiful detail of Tarth.</p><p class="p1">“Gods!” Joanna whispered as Brienne glanced down and smiled. She began to walk over to the grand oak tree and set her backpack down.</p><p class="p1">“Was it worth the hour hike?” Brienne asked her daughter.</p><p class="p1">“Oh yes! This is utterly beautiful! Mum! Why did you leave?” Joanna placed her backpack on the vibrant green grass and sat down on the picnic mat her mother laid out for them.</p><p class="p1">“Well, Tarth is very beautiful, there’s no denying that. But, I wanted to study, so I travelled to the main land.” Brienne said watching her daughter nod in response. Brienne pulled out some fruit and handed Joanna a bottle of water</p><p class="p1">“That makes sense, did you miss it?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh yes! This….. this is home. But, my heart was set on studying in King’s Landing.”</p><p class="p1">“And that’s where you met Dad.” Joanna whispered tilting her head to watch her mother’s reaction. Joanna had asked about her father from time to time and Brienne told as many stories as she could.</p><p class="p1">“I did. I knew him before, he was a close acquaintances during high school, so I knew of him. But our university graduation was when we met properly.” Brienne watched Joanna’s curiosity grow as she nestled closer to her mother. Brienne had lost her mother at a young age so she understand the interest and the wonder.</p><p class="p1">“And then, you kissed Dad!” Joanna bit her lip as Brienne smirked and shook her head.</p><p class="p1">“Oh darling, it took a very, <em>very</em> long time before that happened. We were very close friends during those 10 years before we kissed.” Brienne picked some grapes and placed them in her mouth.</p><p class="p1">“And <em>then</em> you kissed!” Joanna piped up and she saw her mother smile as her glance turned downwards.</p><p class="p1">“Yes we did.” Brienne said as she felt the lump in her throat. She wanted to remain strong for her daughter, but the heartbreak was still there. Joanna noticed her mother’s lip quiver at her last sentence, she was old enough to understand what happened to her father when she was one years old and how it still affected her mother to this day.</p><p class="p1">“What was Dad like?” Joanna broke the silence with a question that Brienne knew was coming. She sighed and wiped the single tear from her cheek.</p><p class="p1">“Your Dad….. my, my. Your Dad, was vibrant, confident and always looking for ways to make me laugh!” Joanna giggled and pushed her golden locks away from her face.</p><p class="p1">“And, he loved….life. He struggled, but he really loved life.”  Joanna took in her words and nodded. Brienne quickly pulled out her phone and scrolled to find an image she was looking for. </p><p class="p1">"Do you like this? Look how little you were!" Brienne said as she passed her phone to her daughter. Joanna gazed at the photo and felt little butterflies flutter in her tummy. She was only a year old in the photo and sandwiched between Jaime and Brienne. </p><p class="p1">"I look like Dad." Joanna whispered and returned to look at her mother. Brienne tilted her head and gently took her hand. </p><p class="p1">"You really do my love." </p><p class="p1">“You must miss him.” Brienne gazed at her daughter's crystal blue eyes and quickly nodded.  </p><p class="p1">“I do my love. I- I lost your father and he was taken from us way before his time.” Brienne felt her tears return and suddenly noticed the sadness upon her daughter’s face. Brienne sighed and opened her arms to Joanna, the young girl nestled next to her mother’s large statuesque frame and sighed. Joanna felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she gulped loudly.</p><p class="p1">“My love, its okay. You’re allowed to cry, it’s okay. Joanna, If life’s taught me anything,it’s that it can be cruel, but we have to….. dance to our own tune. Do you understand what I mean?” Joanna shook her head and rested upon her mother’s chest.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I danced to my own tune. People told me I was too tall and unusual looking, but I found myself because I didn’t follow the crowd." Joanna nodded and felt her mother’s heartbeat though her chest.</p><p class="p1">“Oh Joanna, your dad danced to his own tune! For the 15 years I knew him, he remained true to himself! And me! I was sometimes scared to doing things! Like one time, I couldn't paint, for some reason it wasn't coming to me and then i spoke to your Dad, and you know what?" </p><p class="p1">“And you kept going?” Joanna said softly.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, yes I did my love.” Brienne said as she let herself look into Joanna’s eyes, she wiped her tears and smiled.</p><p class="p1">“ I had to keep going, even when life was very cruel to me. I knew- I knew your dad would want me to- to live life to fullest! And I had you! You were....... so little and I made sure, I promised myself that I will be by your side.” Brienne bit her lip and wiped her tears.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you for telling me this Mum. I- I wish I knew Dad.”</p><p class="p1">“He will always be with you Joanna…… right here my love.” Brienne pressed her large hand to Joanna’s heart and beamed at her daughter. In the 15 years she knew Jaime Lannister, she found friendship, conflict and love. She found a beautiful friendship which very slowly translated into love and devotion, however the Gods took him before his time. But the love never faded, he lived on through his seven year old daughter. And as Joanna gazed upon her mother’s matching blue eyes, she placed her hand upon her mother's and held it tightly.</p><p class="p1">She would always find home here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so, so much for reading my story. I wasn't sure how AU would work, but I adore the original material and found one way which it could relate to Jaime and Brienne. <br/>Thank you for all the likes and comments! It's much appreciated!<br/>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>